Care to Explain? 2
by saye0036
Summary: Set between Quantum of Solace and Skyfall. M comes home to find a passed out Bond again.
1. Chapter 1

Care to Explain? 2

Continuation of: Care to Explain?

Set between Quantum of Solace and Skyfall. M comes home to find a passed out Bond again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain had not stopped in four days and the mood around the city was falling as fast as the water. M's mood was also affected by the drudgery of the week.

Bond had blown up a safe house on his last mission and the woman he was to protect accidentally got killed.

The only saving grace in the entire fiasco is that Bond managed to steal a laptop that has sensitive information from the CIA. Bond took it from the criminals that were responsible for an agent that disappeared last month.

This should appease the PM and eventually make the CIA very happy. Q will have the computer and mirror the hard drive before they let the American know they have it. This way M can see what their counterparts are or were up too.

It isn't that M distrusts their allies, but it has always been her prerogative to know as much as possible to out-distance herself from opponents.

Bond is to report within two days, however she expects him by tomorrow evening to end up sitting on her sofa sipping her best Scotch with a smug expression on his face. Ever since Nigel died he had done this.

The drive home had her reminiscing about as Nigel had called it _the episode with Bond. _James broke in and scared the daylights out of him in a quest for _a booty call_ from her. Bond was very drunk and drugged when he professed his love for her.

A small tear escaped her eye… in both mirth and sadness. The incident was highly entertaining once she talked Nigel out of his anger and jealousy…not to mention stimulating.

Nigel had been very passionate that night and spurred on by another man's interest in her. Bond was embarrassed and never intruded on her home again…until after Nigel died.

M finds it impossible to believe that Bond finds her attractive considering the age gap. It is likely more the result of a deep psychological need for a mother figure.

That Vesper seemed to ruin him…the loss was too much for him. M has even gone to medical and requested they keep a good eye on his liver and alcohol intake.

During missions she has suggested he only ingest two drinks an evening. Having a soda with lime will look to the casual observer like a mixed drink…she has encouraged him to act drunk on occasions while directly overseeing this last mission.

In speaking with Tanner there seems to be a theme developing…Bond drinks more when M is listening to him than with Tanner or anyone else. M plans on talking to him about this when he next shows up at her flat.

Christ…It is so unprofessional of her to have allowed this intrusion to continue, but she forbade him and he still does it. M has no one to blame but herself.

Bond gives her some sort of comfort…a normalcy…there is no one in her life outside work but him and her two children. The children rarely come to London but they do call at least once a week and email her often.

The only other family nearby is her brother-in-law and he never liked her…well that is not exactly accurate…his wife never liked her so by proxy he was not allowed to like her. Marshall did like her and that was the problem.

M smiled to herself remembering the distant past when they were young and Nigel and Marshall staggered into their flat one night. Marshall hugged her and told her that she was the best looking woman he had ever seen and that Nigel was the luckiest man in London.

M had just laughed it off because Nigel was getting very angry and Marshall was having a difficult time keeping _his drunken paws off his wife._ Nigel pushed his brother into the spare room and sat on him until he passed out.

Marshall Mansfield has called her every week since Nigel's death. His wife passed away the year before Nigel. M has ignored the calls or sent short emails expelling why she is too busy to see him. Unfortunately, her techniques have not worked and she is to meet him tomorrow evening for dinner.

Marshall is very similar to Nigel in appearance but attitude is how they differed. M cannot stand a man with no backbone. His wife was a complete stuck up bitch that luckily disliked M so much that they did not have to endure their presence socially very often.

M's car pulled up to her door and she got out. The driver escorted her to the door and she said her goodbyes. The second she entered the flat she knew he was there. The smell of his cologne hit her…well that and the audible snoring.

Depositing her bag and coat, M crossed to the bar and took a passing glance at Bond passed out on her sofa…just like that night…the night Nigel though he was her lover.

M get a drink and sits in the arm-chair across from his sleeping form. She sighs and just looks at him. Christ he is the most incredibly sexy man she has ever seen…most women and some men at work practically swoon when he is in office.

Moneypenny seems amusingly immune to his charms…just as M is. Bond refers to Moneypenny as a tease. M has no idea what he refers to her as…although he and Tanner had tossed about evil queen of numbers at their first meeting.

Actually she liked the nickname…Nigel had loved it when she told him. Olivia had been his _evil queen _for 45 years and he had always been her prince charming.

Still what to threaten him with upon waking? Should she stomp about loudly and have him put in a taxi tonight or let him sleep it off?

The room was still shrouded in partial darkness but there was a spot on the floor near where Bond's hand hung over the edge.

M frowned, got up to take a closer look. Damn it! He is bleeding all over her rug! M loves that rug!

"Bond…what the hell!"

James stirred in his sleep and slowly opens one eye. He manages to croak out one word. "M…"

"Who the hell else would it be?"

"Where am I?"

"Bond we have to have a little discussion about how much you drink if you have no idea where you are and your blood in pooling on my favourite rug. Now get up and I will look at your injury in proper lighting…in the kitchen…up with you now."

M helped pull Bond up off the sofa and held his arm while going to the kitchen. She guided him into a chair and rolled up the sleeves to her cream coloured blouse as she opened her lower cupboard to get the first aid kit.

Bond moaned in pain and she turned to see him with his eyes closed and licking his dry lips. M got him a tall glass of water to drink and placed it beside him as she opened the kit.

Bond watched M as she bent over to look in the cupboard. Christ her ass was divine and her skirt rode up her legs enough to see the top of her stockings. Bond was still tipsy and involuntarily groaned and shut his eyes to will his body not to respond to her back side.

M gave him some water and helped him out of his jacket. M grasped his hands and turned them over in her own. She tried to roll up the sleeves but needed to see higher up than they would allow access.

M took his tie in her tiny hands and worked at the knot and slipped it over his head.

Bond kept opening his eyes enough to sneak a peak at her breasts…they were so close to his face as he sat in front of her. The smell of her perfume was giving him an erection. The cream blouse was low-cut and he could easily make out the lace of her ivory bra beneath.

M thought Bond must be in a lot of pain…he kept groaning and closing his eyes as if in agony.

"Bond do you need me to get you something?"

"Christ…yes I need you!"

Shit did he just say that out loud? "Damn it!"

"Bond?"

"M?"

M looked at him confused. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and heard what he said even if he sounded like he's confused after saying it.

"I need you to take your shirt off…do you need my help?"

"Yes I need you….your help…christ this isn't working."

"What isn't working?"

"My head…my mouth…I…I need you so bad M…for so long now…"

M's breath caught in her throat. She remembered that night last year with Nigel. She thought it prudent to ignore it…he's drunk and injured…just help him get cleaned up and have him in a cab home.

M began opening the buttons on his dress shirt and eased it off his shoulders gently. M involuntarily sucked in a breath as she took in the bruises and cuts on his torso. There is a large bleeding cut above the elbow on his left arm.

M takes a cool wet cloth and starts to bathe him. Touching him so gently that he barely feels it. Bond's eyes riveted on her face to see if she will acknowledge what he said to her.

M remains as silently defiant as ever.

M does not want to acknowledge anything and will meticulously perform the task of fixing him regardless of the bloodshot eyes trying to bore into hers. Bond leans back against the chair and closes his eyes while she works.

Bond's breathing is shallow and he is hard as a rock even through the pain and booze that he has consumed. Every feeling he has, collides in the focal point of her touch. The numbness of the alcohol is wearing off and her nails sometimes graze him.

Bond wants to feel pain from her nails…needs to…racked across his back while she writhes under him…

M finishes cleaning and bandaging his arm and body…what a body. Bond is now staring at her intently. M is suddenly very conscious that she is standing between his open legs…very close to him.

M drops the towel on the table and turns to get some pain killers but Bond grabs her wrists and clamps his legs together pinning her in place before him.

"Bond! What are you doing…I need to get you something for the pain."

"You did not say anything? I…I told you that I need you."

M frowns. "I know and now I fixed you up."

"NO! You cannot fix me with a towel and bandages…you need to fix me in here."

Bond places her right hand on his bare chest over his heart.

"Bond…I…don't be absurd…I am too…"

"You're too good for me."

"What!…No…old. Not to mention your bloody boss."

"Fuck age! I want every line and wrinkle of you."

"Bond…stop this…let me go."

"NEVER!"

"BOND!"

James cupped the back of her head and kissed her…hard. He remembers somewhere in the recesses of his brain this feeling…her taste. He dreamt about it all that night so much so that he could have sworn that they slept together.

In reality it was the sound of her fucking her husband, he could hear through the walls in his drug addled mind.

The sound of her voice crying out…he has heard it in his head in sleep and wakefulness ever since. Christ no wonder he drinks more when her voice is in his ear wig during a mission. He has brutalized himself in the shower daily with it echoing in his mind.

The vision in his mind's eye of M smiling at him from the bottom of the stairs the next morning dressed in a navy power suit dance before his eyes as he seduces a mark on a mission. Along with the image of Nigel gently touching her shoulder as he pushes in her chair that morning as he empties bullets into some mark that she needs him to silence.

M pushes him away but he pulls her back towards him forcing her to stay locked between his legs as they both pant to reclaim the air they had stolen from each other.

"Bond let me go."

Bond stands and pulls her into a hug. He knows that she will fight him if he forces another kiss on her. Bond does not want to force her but his is so strung out…taunt and on edge.

M is suddenly in an embrace. She doesn't know what to do. M feels Bond's erection press up against her stomach. M is beginning to fear for his stability and how far he is willing to force this.

M's stomach rolls with anxiety that he will not stop…that he will…no she has to have control…he is a killer but one she directs. There is no way she is going to lie on her back for one of her agents unless she is damn sure she wants too.

Bond is a flawed, killer sex-machine of her own making, one that she foists on others who need to pay for their crimes.

M will not cross this line…maybe not ever but definitely not when he is drunk…drugged and injured in body, mind and soul.

M disengages from his grasp. "Bond you have to go home now. I will see you for debrief tomorrow and I want a full psych evaluation and medical to look at your bruises and cuts. This is an order. I will call you a cab."

Bond's moves towards her with rage in his eyes. "You don't believe me! You think I'm playing..after all this time…after that night with your husband here…I bloody told him that I loved you!"

"Stop this!"

"NO!"

"I order you to keep your distance Bond or I will fire you!"

Bond could suddenly see the fear in her eyes…christ she thinks he's going to rape her."

Bond bows his head in shame. "M…I'm sorry…I never…never would hurt you…don't look at me like that…please."

M puts her finger under his chin and raises his eyes off the floor to her own and sighs.

"Dear boy…I know you would not but you need some help. Your drinking has become an issue and you need to talk to the doctors about it."

"I drink because I want you so badly it hurts."

"You cannot have me Bond. I am your boss and it crosses a line."

"What line? There is no bloody rule…I looked…I had Tanner look…I had Q look…Christ I had Moneypenny look and she thought it was because of my flirting with her. It is only a line in your mind. A line you created between your dead husband and me. Fuck it! I want to jump over that line and ravage you until you cannot walk for a week."

M listens to him and can scarcely believe it. She really did not ever expect to feel anything for another man since Nigel. She needs to think on this revelation and give him time to recant.

It is inconceivable to her that as Nigel had said, this Adonis is in love with her. Whatever had been lovely about her has faded into oblivion along with Friday night dancing and going steady.

Bond watches M try to process everything and continues his plea.

"Forget a week I want to take you to an abandoned island with enough food and water for a month and have sex with you constantly without the distractions of work and the world going to hell around us."

M gives him a wane smile as she pictures it. Bond puts his hands gently on her hips and pulls her flush against him. He cautiously bends slowly to kiss her very gently on the lips.

Bond does not want to frighten her away so he keeps it chaste and pulls away to gauge her reaction. M still looks very unsure but less frightened. M places both hands on his naked chest…careful not to hurt him.

Bond grabs both of her hands and lifts them alternately to his lips as he tuns her wrists to kiss her palms and suck on her pulse points.

M sucks in her breath at the action. Bond's eyes bore into hers and she feels her resolve weakening. Damn it! Too bloody soon…she will not be seduced like one of his mark's bimbos!

Bond leans back in to kiss her but M turns away. "No, Bond. It is time for you to leave."

Bond frowns and releases her. He takes his shirt and puts it on gingerly, stuffs his tie in his jacket pocket as he takes his phone out and dials a cab.

Bond has the door handle in his hand and he turns to her and says a very intense almost cruel way.

"I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that this is real. I will see every doctor in this damn city if it will make you believe me. I…kill for you…I fuck for you…I would die for you…all I'm asking in return is for you to believe that I love you more than anything in this world."

With that Bond slams the door. M releases the breath she did not realize she was holding. She sinks into the cushions of the sofa and stares out the window into the night sky.

That was not the evening M expected…none of this was ever expected.

"Shit! What in the hell am I going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: Set between Quantum and Skyfall but Moneypenny is already M's secretary and Q is the young Q.

The next day M arrives at work to see a bouquet of flowers on her desk. She assumes that they are an apology from Bond for last night.

They're from Marshall.

_Looking forward to tonight my dear. Love M. Mansfield._

M had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach since agreeing to this dinner and this is the reason. M's subconscious obviously understands Marshall's motives in reaching out to her since Nigel died.

Just as M understands why Bond keeps coming to her flat after every mission.

M realizes someone is in the room with her as she stares vacantly at a bunch of flowers with the card still in her hand.

M's positive that the look on her face will give it all away when she turns towards Eve. Hoping to divert her attention M starts the business of the day.

"What is on the agenda for today Ms. Moneypenny?"

Eve's thrown off by the sudden question as she naturally expects a smile and explanation for why M has received such a lovely bouquet of flowers.

"Well…ma'am…there is a debrief for Bond's mission but he has asked to have it moved to later today. Is this all right with you?"

M moves the flowers to the table on the other side of her office and takes a seat behind the desk tossing the card in the waste basket.

"What is the reason for the change…or did he give one?"

"Medical tests for the entire morning, including a complete psychological evaluation taken voluntarily."

M scoffed. "Well we should give in to his demands since he has given in to some of mine."

"How did you manage to get Bond to do it ma'am?"

"Nothing…I did nothing. It is what I said that made him acquiesce."

"What did you say?"

"He has a drinking problem and he will never get what he truly wants in life unless he deals with it."

If Bond is genuine about wanting a relationship with her it will have to be dealt with. M will not play nursemaid to someone in a drunken spiral because he cannot live with his past. Damn it...if she can live with her's, he can live with his."

"Good advice ma'am. Can I get you a coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, please."

"Very nice flowers ma'am…an admirer?"

M sighs and looks pointedly at Eve as if to say mind your own bloody business but then she pauses. Whatever she does tell Eve may end up as gossip around the office.

M does not have female friends and there are only a few at work that she is in contact with daily. It may be a nice change getting a more modern female perspective.

"My brother-in-law…he has been pestering me for a dinner date steadily since Nigel died."

"Is he a nice man?"

"Well…yes, from what I remember of him. His wife was a witch and didn't like me so we never spent much time together."

"Maybe he wants to make up for that, he may think you are lonely and maybe he is too."

"Yes but…"

"But what M? You can move on…there is still a life to lead outside of work if you let it happen."

M frowns. "I think I have given up on having a life outside…I will likely die here in this chair under a pile of bloody paperwork."

"Go out an enjoy yourself M. Maybe this brother-in-law is just what you need for a distraction. Does he look like your husband?"

"Yes, a little but they were not alike in behaviour."

"Get back out there and have a great date tonight, think of it as an exciting new beginning."

Moneypenny left her office and returned with a coffee as M pondered what she said and actually relaxed and smiled about the prospect of an evening out. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond's determined to get in M's good graces and although he hated it with every fibre of his being he awaited the psychologist with whom he would be spending the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon with.

Dr. Davids shook his hand and offered him a seat.

"Agent Bond I am pleasantly surprised that you asked to see me without M ordering me to drag you down here. I assume that there is a reason for this."

"Yes. M ordered me to see you because she feels I have a drinking problem."

"Do you?"

"Do I…maybe…I drink and some of it is part of the job."

"I understand that in some incidents, what you have to do makes you drink and you use alcohol to numb physical pain in the field, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell me what the triggers are on the job and then compare that to the triggers while you are at home alone."

The conversation went on for hours. Bond found himself searching and digging inside himself to find the trigger…the major parts of his life that brought intense joy, fear, pain and longing.

There was a woman at the centre of all of this things but only one woman who dominated all those things.

Bond never gave the woman a name…not to the doctor…not even to himself…she only has a letter.

Bond told him of the stress of the early years…death of his parents but the drinking did not start there…too young.

School and the navy, the drinking began there with mates and as a challenge to authority.

The job…what it entailes…the killing. No, the killing is justified. These people are evil, manipulative and killers themselves. Often it's kill or be killed.

The collateral damage and the lies…this is a problem.

The doctor asked him about his _relationship with the woman _at the centre of his world, past present and future.

"She is beautiful…grace itself. I don't believe that I have ever been worthy of her. Even a momentary glance holds meaning for me. I fear her…I fear for her…what if they kill her next time?"

"I do not know the woman but if she is in danger is it danger that you caused directly that is eating at you as guilt…Bond?

James is resting his head in his shaking hands.

It has been all day and no drink and after the last few days he has developed the shakes because of it. There is pain in his head…in his heart…if he had a drink it would take the edge off.

No…Bond can do this. "No...I am not the cause...I am the result...the eliminator of the danger...if I'm good enough and don't screw up. Listen, Doctor, it's been fun but I have to debrief those on high. I think I will take a week off work and rest."

"Bond I think you should come and see me weekly. Do you think you can make it in next Tuesday?"

"Yes but I think I've told you everything I have to tell in the last three hours."

"You may think of something else or recognize some issues that trigger your behaviour. I am recommending you do not drink but also if you have a drink do not spiral into a depression and feel you have failed. Having one drink is obviously not your issue, it is having too many drinks."

"I will try."

Bond leaves the office and goes to grab some food at the canteen before heading to the office and his meeting with M.

Bond's chest constricts when he thinks of her. He wonders if the doctor knows who he is referring too…can he see through him enough to know he wants a woman old enough to be his mother. Damn Freud…Odepiel complex…it's not that bloody simple though is it.

Bond listens in on private conversations as a living, as he's trained well to do. Bond is not the only one in this bloody building that finds that woman desirable…hell not even the only 00 that wants to take her over her desk. Bond has heard the whispers and innuendos on occasion.

For the others it's all just her position of power over them and what a turn on it is. They want her because she is the head of MI6, it would be an accomplishment and all the sweeter that it is with a fine-looking woman.

Bond's convinced that this is not why he needs her. He wants her for the person she is…for the life she has lived…the battles that she has fought to get here and the way she performs it all with grace and malice all wrapped up in a sexy small bundle of curves.

If M had been a woman who regularly took lovers from within her staff he would still have enjoyed her company…as often as he could and he would be just as in love with her. Bond would be damn sure she choose him more often than the others.

M's life of normalcy at home was what did it for Bond. Wife and mother…boss of MI6, tracking down enemies of Britain effectively and efficiently. This duality she lived was what he craved…what he wanted with her...like what she had with Nigel.

By day they would work for MI6 and then in the evening James would cook for M and they would make love...no one at work need ever know about them if that is what M's worried about.

It would make the nasty parts of work more forgettable…less painful. The image of M standing over Strawberry Fields on that bed is always in the forefront of his mind.

All after that Quantum bitch betrayed him and Mitchell almost killed M.

Bond reaches her office. Moneypenny is on the phone and waves him on in. Bond enters her domain to see that she is not there.

Bond smells the fresh flowers and moves towards the lovely bouquet. There is no card.

Bond walked past M's desk wondering who the flowers are from and why there is no card. As he passes the desk he sees the card in the waste paper basket.

Bond picks it up and reads the card dropping back in the rubbish as if burnt. M. Mansfield…brother-in-law. How very scandalous…

Bond wanders to the large window overlooking the Thames. Moneypenny enters and says hello.

"I see that M has an admirer what's the story?" Bond attempts to look nonchalant and casual when internally he is becoming more and more undone.

"Oh…yes lovely aren't they. M has a hot date tonight." Eve winks at him an giggles.

M walks in the door at that moment and sees who Eve is speaking to. Bond shoots a look at her that makes her feel a bit uncomfortable but Tanner is on her heels and they need to get to work.

Everyone takes a seat but Bond who hovers behind her near the window forcing her to swivel her chair to see him properly.

"Bond…you are giving me a crick in my neck could you please sit down with Tanner."

"Whatever you desire ma'am."

The meeting proceeds. M has to stop rolling her eyes with every double entendre and sly comment he makes at her expense.

Tanner and Eve get dismissed but Bond hangs back to have a word. M knew he would…damn it!

"So you have been a good agent today and taken yourself to medical. I have the results right here. Do you want to know?"

"In any other world medical reports are private but I guess you know everything about me. How about the psych evaluation?"

"Yes but it is scant on the details. The official test is here but I'm not privy to any private therapy an agent has."

"Good, glad to hear it."

Bond just sits in the chair and watches her. Wondering if or how it makes her feel towards him...comfortable, amicable, sexually frustrated or anything at all.

M arches her eyebrow. "Is there a reason for you sitting here Commander Bond? I have dismissed you."

"Nice flowers."

"Yes, they are."

"Secret admirer?"

"As you were in my office before me and chatting Moneypenny up, I fail to see that is a genuine question 007."

Bond smiles. "So what's he like?"

M frowns and replies in a deadpan voice as if reciting a grocery list.

"Tall handsome…I always desired him and now I can act on those feelings."

Bond scowled intently. "What!"

M smirks at him. "007 this is none of your business and he's related to me through marriage."

"I think it is far less innocent than that M if he sent you those flowers. Did you know that it was illegal during the Victorian era to marry your brother or sister-in-law."

"Yes Bond and that particular law was repealed in 1907, I checked."

"Oh...did you now? I wonder why?"

"I see that you have requested a vacation and it's been approved so I think you should begin early…don't you?"

"Trying to change the subject or ignore what you do not want to face as the facts in front of you. You are such a fantastic strategist but if it is about a man wanting to get close to you there are blinders stubbornly in place."

"Bond. Don't."

"Don't what M…say it out loud. Don't start with me, don't point out perfectly valid character flaws...don't daydream about making love to you...don't look at me like you want to devour me...don't track down M. Mansfield...make him disappear and above all else do NOT love me!"

M smiles in spite of herself. "All of the above, now please leave my office before I call security and have you tossed out."

Bond stands and heads to the door with a smirk on his face for having made her smile.

"007 I do not want to see your face for the next week."

"Mick Jagger sang it best M. _You can't always get what you want..._See you around, M."

"The rest of that line is _but if you try some times you get what you need."_

"I never took you for a Stones fan M."

"There is much you don't know about me Bond."

Bond whispers as he exits the door. "I'm certainly willing to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M is putting the finishing touches on her make up and she hears the door bell. "Of course he's early."

M walks down the stairs to open the door for Marshall. He enters and embraces her with a hand behind his back.

"Lovely as always my dear…oh and these are for you."

M takes a box of chocolates from her brother-in-law. "You didn't have to Marshall…how old fashioned. Flowers and chocolate, you're spoiling me."

"I thought you may be missing being spoiled."

"Well, yes…I suppose we both are. Would you like a drink or do you want to go now?"

"We have a reservation and a car waiting to take us if you are ready my dear."

M dislikes him using that term on her. "Please Marshall call me Olivia…_my dear_ is what you always called Josephine."

"Sorry, Olivia…it just seemed so natural to call you that and Nigel never called you anything but darling. I know that you did not like Josephine much…it was hard **not** to pick up on that."

"Josephine did not like me and I took it personally as you could expect. A woman expects to have a relationship with her sister-in-law but she hated me."

M took her bag and coat and they left to drive to the restaurant.

Marshall looked at Olivia. "She was horribly jealous of you Olivia."

"Really?"

"You are imposingly professional, intelligent and Josephine attended university with the sole goal to marry someone to look after her…not to achieve any academic success or future career. My wife was selfish and petty."

M's shocked at his honesty about his dead wife. "I don't know what to say, Marshall. I thought you and she were closer."

"Josephine was a good mother but after they left we lived separate lives. She just became more and more bitter and I spent as much time in the den as possible. She had no sense of adventure or desire to _go anywhere foreign_ as she alway said. She was nothing like you…"

Marshall grasped her small hand in his. M's anxiety about the evening quadrupled with the act. She gently tries to disengage from his hand but he pulls her hand to his lips and kisses it.

M smiles nervously glad that the car has stopped. They exit the car and he keeps her hand in his and tucks her arm in his as they walk into the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond watches an elderly man who looks a lot like Nigel Mansfield climb the steps to M's flat with a box of chocolates.

A few minutes later he sees M smiling and walking out with her brother-in-law. Bond follows the car and watches them chat through the back window as he follow closely on his motorcycle.

As the car stops Bond sees Mr. Mansfield kiss M's hand. Bond frowns and finds a parking spot. Q gave him all the information that he could find on Marshall Mansfield.

The man was a banker and has two children. Bond has the man's address and bank information but that still won't stop the fact the man is on a date with his sister-in-law and he obviously has romantic intentions towards M.

Bond moves into the restaurant after them and finds a place at the bar in which he can glance at them through the reflective surface behind the bar. They have a cozy little corner booth. Bond orders a soda and lime…wanting to make it a vodka but also challenging himself to behave.

Something tells him he is going to have a hard time behaving himself tonight. The bar maid is flirty and interested…so are some of the wait staff. Bond only has eyes for one lady and these girls will just not do.

Marshall and M sit and order some wine for the meal. M fidgets nervously as Marshall grasps her hand and even puts one on her knee at one point.

"Marshall…what is it that you think is going on here?"

Marshall smiles. "I should have know you would be direct. I have always admired you Olivia and I would like to get to know you better now that we're widowed and free. I would like to begin a relationship with you. Do you remember that night…oh so long ago that Nigel and I went out when Josephine left to her mother's for a visit?"

"Yes…I do. I was thinking about that just after you contacted me. It was not often that you come by and visited your brother."

"Not to mention you my dear…sorry…Olivia. Joe and I had a huge fight because she was going off on you and your personality and I told her to shut it and I would not have her verbally abusing someone in my family that was not there to defend herself. Then I called Nigel for a night out…hoping you would come also so I could apologize to both of you for not being around enough. I knew you must think that I was a spineless person, that did not stand up to her but I did and we were effectively over."

"My god, Marshall I had no idea!"

"Well, how could you have, my brother was too drunk to explain it to you and all I could do was hug you and tell you how beautiful you are…Nigel was pissed that night…accused me of having a crush on you. He was not wrong you know."

"Marshall! What happened with you and Joe?"

"The next day she called me crying and we found out we were going to have a baby…that changed everything. For the marriage to run more smoothly we limited our family time with you in attendance and I think that pleased Nigel as much as it did Joe. Nigel was always a jealous ninny when it came to you."

M blushed and considered this new perspective on their past relationship. "So now you want us becoming romantically involved Marshall?"

"God yes…If you are amicable to the idea."

M frowned. "I don't know…It is rather sudden and I don't really know you all that well. I still work and have very challenging hours…I'm sure Nigel told you over the years."

"Yes, he did but he loved you so much, any time you were able to be around he relished. Nigel and I got together at least once a week you know. Often we did not tell either you or Joe about it."

"No I didn't know. I wondered why Nigel didn't complain about more family time between our houses…I guess the two of you worked out a way to accomplish it without causing a fuss and or war."

"I would love to have a deeper relationship with you Olivia but I will understand at our age if you would like to keep it platonic. We could a least become companionable to ward off loneliness. However I would be lying if I said that is what I truly want out of a relationship with you. Nigel has been gone a year and you will begin to get offers…I wanted to be first in line. I hoped to beat any other would be suitors to the punch and at least we have known each other almost 50 years."

M thought of Bond immediately. Bond was the first in line and damn the man if he did not know her better than her brother-in-law.

"This is a surprise Marshall. I will have to think about it."

"Well, I am going on a trip for three weeks on Monday. I will call you when I get back from seeing David and the family in Canada. How are Judi and Ryan doing?"

"Oh, just fine and the children are growing up so fast."

"Isabel is still in France and I plan to go visit her soon also. The grand children are in university now. We should plan a family reunion sometime soon. David and Isabel would love to see their little cousins and their children. It is about time all the grand children got to know each other face to face."

The two of them talked of family and ate their meal laughing at stories of the children's adventures in their youth.

Nigel had alway been fond of his nephew David who was born 10 years before Judi was born. Josephine did not invite them to many birthday parties or dinners. M had waited until very late in life to have her children because of her career.

M was laughing at one of Marshall's stories and he clasp her hand on the table. There was a crash of glass from across the restaurant and M glanced to see James Bond sitting at the bar where a tray of glasses were accidentally overturned.

M is going to kill him! How dare he follow her!

Bond watched M's brother-in-law make her laugh and grab her hand and knee during the course of the dinner. Bond's vision was tinting red and he desperately wants a drink but he refrains keeping busy chatting up the staff and watching M.

M looks lovely and she relaxes after a few glasses of wine and conversation with the man. Mansfield wants her…Bond can tell. In Bond's frustration he inadvertently trips a server as he turns suddenly to watch M directly. The crash made her see him and their eyes meet across the room.

If looks could kill he would be dead.

The dinner crowed was thinning out and the lights lowered as the music increased to allow for a younger crowd to enter and enjoy the bar and socialize on this Friday evening.

Damn her what is she up too being out here this late on a raucous Friday night and without a bodyguard. Bond smiles at the bar maid and asks her to play something for him.

Marshall pours M another glass of wine. He does not notice that M has stiffened in posture and keeps glancing at the bar.

It is getting harder to hear over the increase in volume of the music at the bar. M glances back hoping Bond has had the decency to leave but he is leaning his back against the bar and staring directly at her smiling.

The first stings of music start and M shakes her head and smiles as the Rolling Stones song _You Can't Alway Get What You Want_ begins to play.

Marshall smiles. "I have always loved this song…reminds me of the good old days here in London."

"I know…I quoted from this song just recently and the person told me he was surprised I was a Stones fan. How soon they forget that we were here when it all began."

"There is a young fellow at the bar that is watching you intently and yes I noticed. Has this got something to do with the secretive aspect of your work?"

"Marshall! What do you know of it?"

"I did meet my brother weekly at the pub and he did let me know what you did…never gave me a number but I am sure the initials are MI…"

M smiled and relaxed a bit. "I wondered if he ever mentioned it. It was dangerous for him to have told you more than I work for the government."

"Is that your bodyguard?"

"Yes…he is in a sense."

"What sense is that Olivia? You're not telling me the entire story…not that I expect secret details of your work or the like."

"I do not always have a bodyguard for social outings such as this. I have a driver for work and a bodyguard for official functions but when I am at home there is a high-tech security system in place. Nigel did not like them about when we were together…said he should be able to walk through the park and protect me himself."

"Well, as long as you did not have a routine how could anyone anticipate where you were going to be?"

"Exactly what Nigel said."

"We were brothers after all. So will he be following us back to your flat?"

M sighs. "I would bet on it…yes."

"I say, this does put a damper on romantic plans now doesn't it?"

M laughs. "I think you are right Marshall."

That would be Bond's plan regardless of what she wants. He better not be getting drunk while sitting there and watching them eat…damn him for intruding.

M was just beginning to enjoy the evening and relax while having a nice meal with a very nice wine. What does he hope to accomplish doing this?

M feels like she should punish Bond but how? Taking Marshall to bed would do it but she does not really want too.

Christ, to be honest she wants Bond in her bed…only an insane woman wouldn't. However, there is line she swore she would never cross since an employee stalked her when she was the section head in China almost 20 years ago.

Nigel had an affair because it affected him so badly. M still cannot believe Bond wants to but here he is staring at her like she is his last meal before the firing squad.

Marshall extends his hand to her and they exit the restaurant.

"Do we wait for your guard or do we just get in the car?"

They were outside waiting for the car.

"No, we can leave him…he is sure to follow."

They climb into the back of the car.

"Olivia I hope you will think about what I asked and I will call you as soon as I return from Canada. I want us to become closer and I hope you do too?"

"I do Marshall but I do not think I want to be as close as you are suggesting. I will think about it and I will promise you a dinner or lunch date every month regardless of what happens."

"All right…Olivia. I understand that it's a tad overwhelming to find out that I've had a crush on you since we met."

They arrive at her flat and Marshall helps her out of the car.

"Would you like to come in for a drink before you go home?"

"That would be lovely thank you."

Marshall speaks to his driver and follows M into the flat.

"I did not see your guard…I hope you dock his pay."

M smiles thinking that she would love to ring his attractive neck. "I will take that under advisement. He followed us home and has likely gone home since I am safe in the house."

"I am glad you consider yourself safe with me, Olivia."

"Of course I do Marshall, anyway you know who I work for and I am the more dangerous of the two of us."

They both laugh as she hands Marshall a drink. M is actually surprised that she has enjoyed his company as much as she has.

"I hope you will give a relationship with me some consideration Olivia. It would make me very happy."

"Marshall…I will. I'm surprised that you do not have a lady friend already. It has been two years after all."

"I did see a woman last year but she was rather boring and all I could think about after Nigel passed was that you were alone and so was I. I hope you don't think me too forward in saying that I've only had eyes for you and I did call...often…you just put me off for an entire year...and yes... I can more than understand that. Nigel and you had something special and I was completely jealous of him."

M blushes at the compliment and looks up to see Marshall lean forward towards her and give her a kiss. M is hesitant but he has been so sweet and he so reminds her of Nigel.

M feels a rush of heat from the kiss and alcohol that she has consumed. Marshall parts from her and takes her glass from her hand and places both glasses on the table. He takes her hands in his and moves closer to her.

Marshall caresses her face with his hand and cups the other around the her neck pulling her lips back to his. His tongue parts her lips to gently probe her mouth. It has been a long time since Nigel….damn…it's not the same…it's not Nigel.

The last kiss...was from Bond and it had shocked and scared her. Marshall's kiss does not scare her and it feels familiar and comforting. M decided to end the kiss as Marshall continues to pull her closer and his hands begin moving up and down her back.

"Marshall." M said slightly panting with wide eyes and a flushed face.

"Olivia." Marshall caressed her beautiful cheekbones with his thumb feeling slightly guilty to his brother's memory but damn he has wanted this woman since the day Nigel brought her home. Nigel was alway the lucky one.

"It's getting late Marshall and you have a car waiting."

"Yes, I do my…dear…Olivia. Can we do this again when I come back?"

"Which part Marshall the dinner or making out on my sofa?" M says with a chuckle.

Marshall smiles as he look in her eyes. "Christ…I hope both. Maybe we could just eat dinner here and there would be no need for any bodyguards around you."

M laughs again and stands. Marshall stands with her and leans to kiss her lips again quickly. He takes his coat and she follows him to the door. Marshall leans in again to give her another kiss on the cheek and hug her.

M thought it would feel weird but it doesn't. She said her goodbyes and Marshall leaves. She locks the door and rests her back against it. So deep in thought that she does not hear any of the sounds from the back of the flat.

M is pondering the evenings revelations, of Marshall's infatuation with her that she had always suspected, when a voice startles her out of her revelry.

"I thought he would never leave."

Startled M straightens up and pulls her hands to her chest.

"Christ! Bond you scared me half to death! What in hell are you doing here when I told you to stay away?"

"I had to make sure you got home safe since for some reason you forgot to take your bodyguard."

"I was perfectly safe."

"Really…I didn't think so."

"Why on earth not?"

"There was a man with you alone in your home…touching you and that is not safe."

"Again why is having a man in my home not safe?"

"Someone could get hurt."

"Marshall would never hurt me."

"No of course not…he has been in love with you for…forever."

"I fail to see why that puts me in danger and how bloody long have you been listening!"

"I didn't say you were the one in danger."

Bond moves towards her slowly like a stalking panther from the hall. M is still with her back to the door bumping up against it as she realizes she has backed up slightly when he approaches her from dim lighting of the hallway.

M finds herself almost hypnotized by his eyes as they bore into hers. She speaks in barely a whisper.

"Who then?"

"Him."

"Marshall?"

"Yes…the other Mansfield man who is trying to insert himself between us."

"Bond there is no us."

"Christ M, stop lying to yourself. There has always been an us…since the day I met you and since you could barely contain your emotions when I flatlined during the Casino Royale mission. Tanner told me about that...said you almost fainted."

Bond was in her personal space now looming over her and ready to pounce. M needed to defuse the situation.

"How much did you drink tonight Bond?"

Bond places a hand on the door behind her on either side of her head leaning forward so their faces were on the same level.

"Nothing but soda and lime M. I don't want to forget my first night with you under any self-induced fog."

M straightens and looks severely at him in that oh so haughty way of hers that turns him on more than she could possibly understand. Bond feels himself stiffen as he inhales her sent.

"You presume too much Bond."

"Yes I do and I think you like the danger M…I am paid to observe physical cues remember and you…you…darling are slightly shaking and I don't think it's from the old man who is a pale reminder of your dead husband."

M knows he's right. Her voice is wobbly and her breathing shallow, do to his proximity to her. Bond smells good…very good and he is so close…so dangerous…gorgeous blue eyes.

Bond is leaning closer to her but she shakes herself out of her daze and ducks under his arm moving quickly into her sitting room and taking the empty glasses to the kitchen.

Bond closes his eyes and shakes his head in frustration when she escapes his reach. Bond follows her into the kitchen. M busied herself cleaning the glasses in the sink and Bond comes right up behind her pressing himself against her back.

Bond wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her head.

"I love you M."

"You can't."

"You don't get to decide that."

"Yes I do."

"No you do not."

"There is no way…"

"Stop it M."

"No."

"Yes."

"No James…it's too ridiculous."

"Love is not ridiculous…it is what it is…pain, passion and understanding."

"You should write cards for a living…because you will soon be unemployed if you don't release me right now 007."

"Back to 007 again, after James just moments ago…let it go M"

"Let what go?"

"Your anxiety about your age and my lifestyle. I will not sleep with another woman unless you order me to for work and I will remain your dirty little secret if you want to keep our relationship quiet."

"We don't have….**_we_** cannot have a relationship 007. I am your boss… there is nothing to keep quiet."

"I don't want to keep quiet M…I will shout it from the rooftops if you let me. I will even let you see your brother-in-law as a cover but if he kisses you like that again I will kill him."

"Do not threaten Marshall and it is time for you to leave."

M disengages from his warming embrace and walks towards the stairs.

"I am glad you are taking my request at sobriety serious Bond but one day's success will not make me fall into bed with you."

"What will M? What more do I have to do to prove how much I want you?"

"I don't want you to prove anything Bond…not to me. You have to control your alcohol for yourself not for anyone else…I am not saying you can't drink but you need to regain control through moderation. Go home!"

"M I want you…and I will leave but I need to ask you one thing. Do you want me?"

M frowns and looks at him. "Go home Bond."

"I am trying not to get angry with you M but damn can you not answer me honestly for once. I have laid my soul bare at your feet. DO YOU WANT ME?"

"Bond!"

"M I want to kiss you and strip you naked and lick your entire body until you writhe under me panting and begging me to make love to you…and I will…make love to you more slowly and gently than I have ever done before. It will be different with you than any other woman before and that is not because of your age."

M closes her eyes picturing this beautiful creature touching her in every way she has ever fantasized about in the past.

Too…soon, much too soon but he is right here and she has had a few drinks and made out with Marshall. Heat has been permitting her body since Marshall was here and amplified with Bond's presence in her house.

What should she do? What does she want to do?

Damn it! Damn him!

James Bond is a weakness she dare not enjoy. Even if every cell in her body yearns for him.

"I...I...can't."

"You can...you do. Christ stop hurting both of us and give in...M please."

James drops to his knees in front of her and rests his head on her stomach.

M put her one hand on his shoulder and strokes his hair with the other.

"My dear boy..."

Bond looks up at her with pleading eyes as M cups his cheek. Her fate's sealed as she looks into his passion filled face.

Despite her better judgement and any sense of propriety M leans down and kisses James Bond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

M pulls away after a few seconds in and peers into his eyes. "Bond…James…I am not ready…this is new…you need to heal."

"I need you to heal me M….please."

"This is dangerous…I can't…"

"Danger is exciting M and I will be gentle…I promise…let me prove it to you."

M's body is betraying her mind. "Not yet…you and I need to spend some time just being together first…do you understand?"

"You want to spend time with me? Nothing would make me happier and this is what I'm currently trying to accomplish M."

"Not sexually James, just talking as people not boss and employee."

"You want to date me?"

"Is that wrong?"

"No…I can honestly say…I never expected it."

M frowned and looked at him.

"So you just thought I would fall into bed with you and that is how a healthy relationship would begin?"

"I thought…I had hoped…I need you…"

"Most relationships do not start in the bedroom…there is usually a date involved first Mr. Bond."

"I feel as if I have courted you for a long time M."

"I did not know that! I always assumed it was a passing flirtation that you would move on from."

"I have tried to make you feel comfortable with my presence since I stared breaking into your flat again. You seriously couldn't tell I was in my own weird way…dating you?"

"Relationships between men and women were very different when I was dating last…I had hoped that I would never have to date again….but Nigel past and I'm…"

"I'm sorry M…I know this is all new to you and Nigel was a big part of your life but you can let me in…I swear on my life I am not doing this just for the experience…I would love to spend time with you. Tomorrow…we can go to dinner or even better I will make you dinner at my flat."

M smiled at him. "That would be nice…but do **not **expect me to stay over"

Bond stands and pulls her into a kiss. When he released M her pupils were wide her face filled with the promise of desire…the promise of future passion that Bond holds hope for.

"Goodnight M. I will pick you up at 6 for dinner and drive you home after…I promise."

M smiles at him. "I look forward to sampling your cooking Bond."

James opens the door with a pleading look to M hoping she will change her mind. M smiles and shakes her head while she chuckles at his puppy dog look.

"I will see you tomorrow Bond."

"M I will count the moments while I enjoy a few ice-cold showers."

Bond loved making her smile…it really lit up her face. God he loves this woman. Seducing her would take time but he knows she is more than worth it.

M locks her door shaking her head in amazement. Tomorrow will be very interesting.

M still cannot believe that a man like James wants to spend time with her but he is so adamant...she swaying towards his side despite her better judgement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening Bond arrives early to pick her up. M chose a comfortable casual outfit for the date. She even chose a turtleneck to eliminate any cleavage on display for the evening.

Bond smirks at her as he comments on her choice of wardrobe.

"Love the look M…I have always loved curvy women in turtleneck jumpers."

M swats his arm as he pulls away towards his flat.

"Don't you know that you should never hit or distract the driver M…or do I need keep you in the back seat like with your regular chauffeur?"

"Really Bond…this evening is not going to go smoothly if all we do is fight."

Bond wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Oh really…M how smoothly do you want this to go?"

M laughs again and arches one brow giving him a small suggestive smile that makes his heart race.

"That I am able to eat the meal and get home in one piece….would you keep your eyes on the bloody road and slow down…we don't have to get there that fast do we?"

"What can I say…I can't stop looking at you and I'm excited to get you alone in my flat M."

"Please tell me that it is not a contrived lair in which everything's operated by a button console that's been made by one of our Q's and looks like something from the late 60's."

"M, do you have cameras in my groovy man pad to keep an eye on me?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, a man lair is not how I would describe my home…I usually prefer to go to the women flat…it makes them more comfortable in their own environment."

"So this is why you are always prowling about my home."

"That, and it smells like you and makes me feel at ease…well until your husband or his bloody brother of all things gets in the way."

The car enters the underground garage and Bond comes around to help her out and take them up the lift. Bond keeps his arm around her even while in the lift.

Bond's excited and cannot stop touching her…he wants her relaxed and comfortable. He bought a very nice wine to go with the fish he is preparing for dinner. Everything's ready and just needs to cook for a short time.

M's surprised but the spartan elegance of his flat. The accent wall is dark blue and the others a light grey. There are not many superfluous items about. She does spy a bookshelf and music beside that.

Bond's fingers linger about her neck and shoulders as he helps her out of her jacket and takes her bag and hangs them on the coat-rack.

M walks to the bookshelf. "This is a very nice flat…James."

Bond is right behind her and his arms encircle her waist as he pulls her back into him in front of the bookshelves.

M tenses at the sudden invasion of her space but James leans down to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Would you like some wine M?"

"Yes…that would be nice but if you don't want to have any alcohol I don't need any."

"Drinking is not the problem the **why** is the problem. I only get drunk as a result of a trigger…a mission or…"

"Or what Bond…Me…You said it was my fault that night…me in your ear and on your mind."

"It does seem that way…unrequited love M…that has been the issue. Now that I can see it clearly I know what I need and if I can get what I need then…"

"Then what?"

"Happiness, M…bliss…contentment."

"Sounds like you need to take up meditation Bond."

James smiles down at her and moves to the kitchen returning with two glasses of wine.

M arches her eyebrow at him and his glass.

"I only have one bottle M so that will be all for tonight."

"So what are we having tonight?"

The two of them moved to his sofa and Bond hit the remote for his music to begin softly in the background.

"Salmon, gilled vegetables and wild rice."

"Sounds wonderful."

They sat in silence for a time sipping wine and glancing at each other as if they each were waiting for a moment to say something.

The silence was not uncomfortable but pregnant with partly formed thoughts.

"Hard isn't it?"

Bond raises his brow in amusement again. "What's hard M?"

M laughs. "Not that! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I did not say anything, so that would be your mind in the gutter M."

"Really how so?"

"**You** thought of part of **my** anatomy that I might be insinuating is **hard** and by following that course of logic, **your** mind…a brilliant mind…I now realize is firmly living in the gutter. The same gutter in which you're implying mine is living."

"Ha…so both our minds are living in the gutter."

"Together? I know, how provocative…both our minds living together in sinful delight and surrounded by their shared dirty thoughts."

"Bond…I meant that after knowing each other professionally for so long…small talk is DIFFICULT. I will refrain from using the word** hard** around you in the future."

"That is disappointing."

"Really and why would that be?"

"I want you discussing how **hard** I am….often."

"Bond…are you always this blatant with your seductions?"

"Yes, M and it usually works."

"And here I always thought you were suave."

"You think I'm suave?"

"Wipe that smug look off your face Bond."

"Or what M? Were on a date and at my flat so you are not allowed to threaten me. After all, I made you a luscious meal."

"That remains to be seen and tasted Bond. I hold out hope that it will be wonderful and then you will take me home without too many physical overtures."

"Me? Attempt to seduce you into my bed with only one bottle of wine between the two of us. With the way I've seen you drink I think your virtue will be safe with me until you say otherwise."

M scowls at him. "Be careful Bond."

"You really don't know how to turn off the bossy do you M?"

M laughs. "No…I don't. I guess your right about something after all 007."

"Call me James tonight M…We are not at work…I would call you Ol…if you allow me too but somehow I don't think you will let me."

"No…formal title only…see I told you that being your boss will make this too difficult and improper."

"More improper than making out on your sofa with your brother-in-law?"

M looks at him sternly. "James! I did not make out with him…I don't think…and how bloody long were you there?"

"I saw and heard the whole sordid thing M. The man has been in love with you since he met you and wants more than just to be your friendly companion at social functions. I am hoping you say no to him when he returns from Canada."

"James…I am going to see him again…I never felt a connexion to him before but now we have time to get to know each other better, platonically."

"Good…I just don't think I could take it breaking in and having to hear you make love to him…like I had to with his brother. Come now the food should be ready."

"So you did hear us that night…all that time ago. It has obviously been cemented into your brain."

"Yes, well I was so drugged and drunk…all I remember is touching your breast and kissing you…then hearing you cry out in passion…I actually thought we had sex but was afraid to ask because Nigel was there…nothing made sense that day."

They began eating and M was very impressed at his abilities in the kitchen.

"This is amazing Bond…very delicious."

"Thank you M…more wine?"

"Yes, please. So you were afraid that you had sex with me? That is why you came that night according to Nigel. He said that you wanted a _booty call_."

"Who can blame me…you are a beautiful and entirely distracting woman."

"And you are an incorrigible flirt and seducer of women. Taught and paid for by the British government. You can understand my trepidation, can you not?"

"I've never ever waited or tried this hard for any other woman M."

M snorts. "So what! I was happily married Bond and I am not as loose as the women you usually enjoy time with. So you show up at my flat drunk and pass out on my sofa...not a very effective seduction technique. At least you didn't drink all my Scotch to get you in that state."

"I not saying there is anything wrong with the old-fashioned way you wish to live your life M…I find it refreshingly sexy."

"Ahhh…so now we get to the core of it. I am old Bond. There is no getting around that fact. I see things from a different point of view and I was married, happily for over 40 years…practically your entire lifetime. You just see me as a challenge…your Mt. Everest…because I'm here and not visibly interested in you, you need to…conquer me. Is that the line you need to cross."

"You do me a great disservice madame. Nothing so base and blasé. I desire you because of all the annoyingly arousing traits you posses and use to your advantage."

"Annoying! What traits? You're just turned on by power that is the line you want to jump over. Screwing the boss would make you legendary in the circles we live in."

"You are beautiful…startlingly intelligent, the sexy way you bite your lower lip, modest make up, your perfume is divine and the way your arch your eyebrow sends shivers up my spine. Your voice is so sexy and husky that you give me an erection every time you order me to do something on a mission. I cannot be the only one, man or woman to tell you this M."

"Yes, others have tried…it was never a consideration for me and it had some serious repercussions. This is why it is a line I would never cross…in the past."

"Oh..do tell M?"

"Nigel was so mad, automatically thinking that you were my lover, because of another agent that followed me home…when I was section head in China. Nigel was jealous an agent of mine and we were a lot younger then. I never strayed but Nigel thought I did and fell into bed with the whorish wife of a man we knew in Hong Kong. Her name was Evelyn and it only lasted a month…I never let on that I knew and he thought I was enacting revenge with you when I told him I did know about Evelyn."

"M…I'm so sorry. You must have been devastated. Why didn't you confront him?"

"Because he supported me throughout my career and she was the instigator not him…I saw the way she flirted with him. She got him inebriated and took advantage of him. She was so damn smug…I almost put a bullet in her head. So I played up the act of the unknowing wife that never had enough time for her handsome husband…and no… she did not know what I did."

"Other women hate you."

"That is a charmingly evil thing to say Bond. What do you mean?"

"I think you know very well what I mean…I think you've been told that before."

M just smiled at him taking another sip of wine. "Me?"

"Don't act so coquettish M…you damn well know that other women fear and hate you. You make men take notice with just your eyes and once they hear your voice and grasp how intelligent and witty you are they get lost in you. To any other woman in your social circle or any other you are a major threat. I have spent much of my career observing women for the purposes of seduction and information. Women are vicious when threatened by a superior force…that is what you are M a superior force of nature."

"It is a lonely place to live sometimes…at the top with no one…that is why I never told him…I didn't want to be without him no matter who he slept with in revenge for a non-existent slight on my part."

"We understand each other M. That is why I love you. I will not have to change because you already changed me into what you needed me to be."

"Yes but that can be dangerous, Bond. The subtle changes in my attitude towards you because of…well a relationship."

"You still refuse to admit it don't you?"

"Admit what James?"

"We have been in a relationship since the day I met you."

M looks confused and sits back in her chair and crossed her arms. Indicating he should proceed with his argument.

"Not all relationships are sexual M…You know that. The second I met you, you changed me. I needed to prove myself and improve for YOU…not because I had the desire to be the best agent that will never be publicly recognized by the establishment…I was in the shadows…I creep along and get the dirty work done…FOR YOU!"

M leans forward again and takes another sip of wine before formulating her response.

"I have heard that before and it does not reassure me James. The man my husband thought I was sleeping with…he…well…I became his obsession and his undoing."

"Where did he end up M?"

"Dead, James, he ended up dead and I sent him to his end."

Bond whispered needing but not wanting the answer. "Did you love him M?"

"No. I admired his talent but he was young and too brash and arrogant…see the resemblance…this is the reason for my hesitation…and I was in love with my husband."

"Rightly so. Another reason to love you M…your honour. As much as I ache for you...I want you to crave and desire me…I want you to take me in the bedroom and have you make love to me…you won't. You will always trample down your baser needs and damn it if that doesn't turn me on more."

"Nice try James…trying to be the harmless lamb and not the wolf you actually are. The power of your sexual innuendoes and suggestions may work with a younger woman…and some older but not with me. I do not feel that sorry for you…we do this job because we are good at it and because we know that it needs to be done."

"So you will remain unsullied by me and you will leave my flat with your honour in tact…this time."

"What makes you think there will be another time?"

"You loved the food M…if my devastating good looks fail me the food did not."

M laughs as they get up and clear the dishes. They load the dishwasher and Bond makes some tea for them.

They sit down on the sofa and drink the tea. Bond moves to change the music.

"Any requests M?"

M feels the need to shock. "The sex pistols."

Bond's eyes go wide and he smiles. Much to M's surprise James turns and pulls out the cd from the shelves and shows her.

M starts laughing hard and tears start leaking from her eyes as James puts the disc on at a low-level.

"I never took you for a fan of punk rock M."

"I was just joking but I did hear it a lot from my children when they were young…I don't hate it…but of course they thought I did so they played it really loud. Nigel loved it!"

"Really? Why?"

"Because we use to…well."

"Christ you use to make out while they blared their music."

"Then we didn't have to be as quiet."

"Again…M you are a minx…there are too many images floating around in my dirty mind now. Nigel was a fool to have cheated on you M…to have risked loosing you for a meaningless fling."

M looked at James. "Well…he was hurt and when you love someone a great deal and they hurt you…the natural response is to hurt them back."

"You were above that M…or she would have been dead."

"I got her back…eventually."

"Oh so not so innocent then M…what did you do to her?"

"I sent a handsome young agent to seduce her and act like he loved her even though there was a 20 year age difference. It took a few weeks but within a month she had stopped actively pursuing and sleeping with Nigel. Basically I sent someone like you to divert her away from my husband."

"How did Nigel act…was he upset that his affair had ended?"

"No, he seemed relieved. Even during the affair he did not isolate himself from me…In fact he was even more attentive…perhaps it was his guilty conscious…not ignoring me completely but attempting to divert attention away from the vows he broke."

"I would never cheat on you M…unless you order me to seduce a mark."

"I may have to fire you then because you are my best asset when it comes to seduction."

"Exactly and that is why it's so frustrating that it does not seem to work on you….the only one that matters…that has ever mattered."

M sighs. "Poor Bond…maybe I am the spirit of revenge for all those women that lost their hearts to you only to have you disappear and kill their husbands or paramours."

"None of them cared for me."

"I think some may have and **ONE** certainly did."

"Yes and she played me for a fool."

"That is why I'm so worried…that you are trying to do the same to me."

"M…I have told you…never…in a million years would I do that to you."

Bond takes her hands and holds them putting kisses on her knuckles. M smiles and Bond even notices a slight sparkle in her eyes tonight.

M's heart is melting. Damn him…god she wants to give in and take him right here. It can't happen…it is too new, too dangerous but would feel oh so good.

Why can't she enjoy him…why won't she let herself enjoy him?

M stands up. "Time for me to go home now Bond."

"Back to Bond again…you're distancing yourself from me…James…say it again…I love to hear you say my name."

"James, can you please take me home now?"

Bond stands up and looks down on her. "M, may I kiss you?"

"James…I think you should take me home."

"I am asking for a good night kiss now…unless you would rather give it to me at your house when I take you back."

M ponders the danger. James is right. There is no way she is spending the night here in his flat so there is less danger of being overcome by insanity enough to take him to her bed.

"Oh all right…if you must."

"Try not to make it sound so…unappealing darling…after all I am a professional and we have kissed before."

"If you talk much more I shall fall asleep and you will have to carry me to the bloody car."

Bond smiles and his lips capture hers in a gentle kiss. Bond tries hard to make the kiss soft, sensuous and full of meaning.

M's surprised at the gentleness…his other kisses were full of unbridled passion and lust…fuelled by alcohol in more than one instance.

Bonds hands hold her shoulders as he makes small circles with his thumbs on her collarbone. She does not pull away so Bond gently prods her lips open with his tongue careful not to force her.

M allows James to softly open her mouth to him. Her eyes close as she lets the sensation move through her. M feels herself relaxing into his embrace…the tension departing and escalating a sudden surge of longing.

Bond's terrified of breaking the spell she is in so he does not move his hands from her shoulders nor does he intensify the kiss.

Bond's calm calculating mind is fighting with his heart, which is not calm…beating faster and faster…blood flowing to his groin and amplifying his need to increase the connexion between them.

Bond knows deep down that she wants this but she will not allow it to happen.

M is enjoying this too much. She begins kissing him back not passionately but as gently as he's been treating her.

Bond feels her tongue twist around his own and he begins hoping.

With that hope he pulls her closer holding her shoulders tighter. Dropping one arm around her back followed by the other but not holding her too tightly.

Unconsciously M moves her hands up his well muscled arms and around his neck as he leans closer to her.

The kiss is still tentative on both their parts. This moment of fragility understood by both parties, this is the test and Bond knows it.

M is beginning to picture what his bedroom looks like and how soft the bed is.

Bond is picturing the moment when she breaks away from him and leaves him hard and panting for more.

Frustration is burning through him like a flame but he pulls away from her to look into her eyes…please be filled with passion…please.

M's surprised when he pulls away from her and she opens her eyes to see them clouded with passion and questions.

"M? Would you…you can stay the night…if you want….I…that kiss…please?"

M's eyes are full of surprise and lust and that sends a jolt straight to his heart and other areas of his stiffening anatomy.

M's heart is racing and her breath is gone. Bond has stolen part of her and her head is spinning from the sensations coursing through her body…he has stolen her voice it seems as well.

"James…I…would you take me home now?"

"You didn't feel anything?"

"What?"

"I mean…that kiss. You did not feel anything more for me with that kiss?"

"You think a kiss will dictate how I feel for you?"

"Well…I had hoped…"

"No that kiss does not make me feel any differently for you. It just makes me ponder your intent differently."

"Your confusing me M...do you want me, because that kiss makes me believe that you do."

"If that were the case I would have slept with Marshall last night. That is not how the heart works dear boy…as you said before a relationship is more than just sexual. Considering you in a new light will take time for me…you have had years. I have just begun thinking on this…as something that could happen."

"You never entertained it before? Even after I broke into your home."

"No, James…I dismissed it because it was absurd. You are desirable and young and I am much older and your boss. As I have said I am still trying to wrap my head around you wanting me...to have a relationship with."

"And now?"

"I had a wonderful evening James and that was a wonderful kiss but it is time for me to go home."

Bond looks at her with an excited sort of urgency.

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?"

M rolls her eyes and laughs as she puts on her jacket.

"I will have to look at my schedule. I will not jump into this…whatever this is evolving into. I have a professional position to consider and you…you are beginning to heal from some of your demons."

Bond drives her home and gives her a chaste peck on the cheek as her escorts her to the door.

Bond sits in his car outside her flat and waits until he sees all the lights go out and then he drives home to have another cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Bond awoke with a start. He was dreaming about making out with M on his sofa and suddenly a large man came into the flat and grabbed her arm. Bond reached for her but the large man pulled M to him.

_She was mine first!_

Bond's heart was racing, trying to calm his panic as he realized it was only a dream. A disturbing dream but just a dream.

The man was not her husband nor her brother-in-law, he was younger and blond like Bond.

Bond heads to the shower and ponders how he can manage a meeting with M when he on vacation.

Bond is running a shopping list through his head for the next dinner he plans on making for her. This time he plans on breaking into her flat and cooking it there.

Bond dresses and calls the psychologist at work. Bond gets a meeting set up so now he will be at work from 10 until lunch. The plan will be to bring her lunch or take M out…christ he has it bad.

Bond is unable to keep away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M and Tanner are overseeing a problem in South Africa that needs attention but they are awaiting further details.

Some drug lord smuggler that has become a weapons runner's suspected of taking a couple of British girls as part of his elaborate household. The man has a multitude of women and one official wife.

Tanner offers an opinion. "The wife will be the way into the compound. If she feels at all slighted by her husband's wandering eye."

The girls are models that attend university in London. They're hired to do a job in South Africa and never returned.

This would usually not be an issue for MI6 but that the girls have connexions to a friend of the PM's and he has requested the removal of these young women from the compound quietly and quickly as possible.

The mission is two-fold, rescue the girls and get the information to take the organization down.

"M who do you have in mind for this?"

"The only 00 we have here is Bond and he is on vacation. I guess we will have to ask him."

M does not really want to send him into this mess after having a break through in his therapy but the needs of the mission are above his or her own desires.

Moneypenny knocks on her door and enters. "M, Bond is here to see you…without an appointment."

"Let him in please, Eve."

Tanner looks perplexed. "What is he doing here on vacation?"

M knows why he is here, to pester her but this time it is lucky that he is. Bond enters and M smiles a wide grin.

Bond stops in his tracks when he sees her smile and Tanner looking at him questioningly.

"007, good of you to drop by completely unannounced and unexpected while on vacation. It so happens that there is a mission for you."

"I was wondering about that smile, I thought I had done something right for once."

Tanner laughed. "That would be new. Why are you here Bond?"

"Doctor's appointment Tanner so I thought I would pop up for a visit and ask M out to lunch."

Tanner looks shocked and M smirks at Bond.

"Well, we have a case that need your attention Bond so if you would like to sit we can begin this briefing."

"I am on vacation so I think as repayment we need to go to lunch after wouldn't you agree Tanner?"

"Trying to get on her good side Bond…what did you destroy now?"

"Nothing yet but the day is still young."

"Bond I will consider having lunch with you but promise me that this mission will not end in a series of expensive explosions."

"What's the fun in that M?"

"The fun is that I will be happy. The two young women you are to save are models so that should supply the usual entertainment for you not to get bored."

"I don't go in for that type of entertainment anymore M…I'm a changed man."

Tanner chuckled as M waved for him to continue the brief.

Bond is looking forward to lunch but not to the sudden return to the field. This week off he planned to wine and dine M every evening. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

As the brief ends and Tanner leaves the office, Bond stays behind.

"Is this a way for you to get rid of me M? Have I scared you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You are the only 00 here."

"Then what was that comment about me being entertained by the models…for Tanner's ears or do you still think I am insincere?"

"Both, really… I hope you are up for this task and that you pass. For all your plans of dinner and flowers will have to wait a few weeks and by then you may retrieve your sanity and want a way out of this….whatever this situation is."

"Not fair…you know I'm sincere and that is scaring you…embarrassed that people will know that you want to sleep with a younger man M? I expected more from you. Or do you just want something familiar and comfortable…like you husband's bloody brother!"

"Bond…do you want to fight with me and not take me to lunch? Because, if you do I can load both barrels and shoot enough vitriol at you that you will feel it all the way to South Africa."

"I'm...sorry... M. Yes, let's go across to the pub and have a pint and lunch…a table is waiting and no one will find it strange since we just had an official meeting. I promise not to blow your cover as the queen of ice and numbers."

M swats his arm but cannot help but smirk at the remark.

"Don't be a prat or I may not let you make me dinner when you get back."

"Will you personally be listening in on some of the mission M?"

"I might so you better be on your best behaviour. If you have to seduce the wife to get into the compound to get those girls then I expect you to do just that."

"What! I told you I wouldn't."

"I said if that is what it takes you are to do it and that is an order 007. You are of little use to us if you cannot carry out the tasks you are hired to do. I know that it means nothing to you and if she or another like her becomes another Vesper…then this...whatever it is...is not meant to be."

Bond stares into her eyes very seriously.

"Another woman can never take your place M…It has only been you for years now. It is your voice I hear out of their mouths and your body beneath me when I pleasure them."

The serious intensity of his voice and the look he gives her makes her swallow, nervously aroused. M never expected these feeling to come over her so intensely in the middle of her office.

M's feels like the delay in a quip from her must speak volumes to him as she stares back at him with what she assumes is confusion all over her face….she is bloody confused now.

"Whatever it takes 007."

Bond smiles handsomely at her and offers his arm to escort her to lunch.

"Shall we?"

"I think I'm ready now...James…"

Bond's taken aback by the quiet way M makes that statement and the use of his name…what does she mean?

M feels how tightly he holds her arm as if lessening his grip will give her the excuse to leave and distance herself from her statement. Bond's trained to read people and she has always been adept at it naturally.

Bond knows to what M is referring to with that statement…after the mission he will go straight to her. His steps feel lighter somehow…in someway she has agreed…maybe he should have invited her to the pub years ago.

Bond does not drink at lunch the two of them have tea instead. Bond needs to keep his head clear and focused on the prize sitting across from him.

"You are making me uncomfortable Bond."

"Why? Because we are in public?"

"That and the way you're staring at me."

"How am I staring M?"

"Like I'm one of your marks not your boss…correct your eyes this instant or else!"

"Or else what?"

M looks at him like he is an exasperating child.

"I will take all your toys away."

"There is only one thing I want to play with M and you are not a toy."

"You would be wise to remember that Bond now stop looking at me like that!"

"Now you are ruining all my fun."

"Maybe you should have a drink…if only to distract you."

Bond laughs. "That is a distraction I can live without…you on the other hand…"

"May I remind you we are in a public place."

"Yes, and the employees that I do see are not surprised at all to see you here with a 00…likely think your fired your bodyguard."

"Well, yes ever since Mitchell it has been a concern."

Bond growls at the memory of that idiot that sold himself to Quantum to kill M.

"I hope Tanner is keeping a better eye on the current ones."

"Yes…he does…Tanner felt quite guilty for any part he inadvertently played in that. It is time for me to get back to work and you need to report to Q for equipment. Please do try to bring it all back in one piece…consider it a gift to me."

"In that case, I will bring it all back and tie it all up in a bow for you."

M shakes her head as they walk out of the pub and cross the street to headquarters. Bond is very tempted to try to kiss her goodbye but there are too many eyes in a building full of spies.

Bond is not embarrassed but he knows that she is uncomfortable with anyone knowing about their relationship. M will still reject and refuse to admit that they are in a relationship but they are as far as Bond's concerned.

South Africa

The mission is quickly becoming a drag on time and resources. The camp Bond has attempted to bribe his way into is well guarded and men are not allowed without invitation.

Bond has managed to find the wife, Ankia while she has been in town and managed to have a few flirtatious words with her. She is very beautiful but wary of her guards.

Bond is the son of a successful business family and cultivates his story of interest in less than legal activities around the right ears in hopes of landing an invitation to the compound.

Bond's frustrated about the two weeks he has spent away from M.

Bond is feeling bored more sexually frustrated than he's been in a long time. Last night he made a point of checking in without being asked just to hear her voice.

M was not alone…he asked if there was and audience. Christ he wants to have phone sex with her so badly…but it would…to unprofessional.

Bond lay back on his bed giving his report, fondling himself to her voice. He was unable to prolong the connexion long enough to satisfy himself completely and had to use his imagination to complete the job.

The next day there is an invitation to the compound for a party on the weekend…it was delivered by Ankia herself according to the concierge. Bond's flirtations worked and now he will gain access to the information MI6 needs and the women he needs to rescue.

Bond exits the hotel and gets accosted by Ankia's bodyguards as they shove him in a car. Bond has the feeling that they are taking him to the boss. Bond's interest in Ankia has not gone unnoticed.

Abrea is a large man with a handsome face marred by a scar on his left cheek. He is very well dressed and fits the legitimate business person role well.

"So Mr. Bond…is it? You are the envoy of a British business family…that has found a little too much interest in my wife. I do not talk to envoy…children. Who is the head of your business?"

Bond replies. "My mother…she has always been the leader."

"Your mother…a woman…where is the father in all this?"

"Dead."

"Ahhh…so she took over the business in his stead and then it will be you…or a brother?"

"No…my mother is the head and always has been. Father was from old money…loved to gamble. M…mother kept the money coming in to support his bad habits."

Well then Mr. Bond I have a message for your mother. I only talk to the head of an organization and you would be well advised to stay away from my wife."

Abrea nods to him men and they begin using Bond as a punching bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M enters the office and Tanner has a frown on his face.

"M we have just had a call from a hospital where Bond has been admitted…beaten and unconscious."

"Have them call as soon as he is able. Do we have anyone else there?"

"Yes, a junior agent Jackson is there and he is at the hospital. I will get him on the line."

Tanner has Jackson on the speaker with M.

"Jackson please report."

"Yes ma'am…Bond was take to see Abrea who's concerned about Bond's apparent interest in his wife. The message was twofold, one is that he only deals with the head of the organization and to stay away from his wife."

"Who did Bond say was the head of the organization or did he?"

"When they dropped him at the hotel they gave the message to the concierge that they want to speak with James' mother."

"Mother?"

Tanner looked at M. "He must have told them that his mother was the head of the business."

"Damn it! Thank you Jackson please stay with Bond until I arrive. I will be playing the role of his mother."

"Yes ma'am. Would you like me to make arrangements?"

"No Tanner will."

"Tanner before you object who else do we have that can play the part of Bond's mother?"

"I will come with you and a bodyguard."

"No, you will be my bodyguard and my personal assistant and if need be you will also be my lover Mr. Tanner."

Tanner looked shocked at her statement.

"You don't see that as a problem do you Tanner or should I say Bill."

"No…M I just can't picture you with me…not that there is anything wrong with an older woman and younger man…it's just that I could see you with someone more like Bond than me."

M smiled. "Bond is apparently my son Mr. Tanner so he cannot be my lover this time…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

M and Tanner arrive in South Africa and head directly to the hospital. M is desperate to make sure Bond is all right. Tanner plays the role of bodyguard by attempting to make himself seem larger. M has to try not to laugh.

Tanner recognizes that they're being trailed by what he assumes are Abrea's men.

They arrive to Bond's room to see him preparing to leave. There are bandages on him as he turns to look at M and Tanner completely shocked at seeing them.

"What in hell are the two of you doing here?"

Tanner speaks first and frowns. "Didn't Jackson tell you we were on the way?"

"No…he said backup from London. M you really have to go back it is too dangerous…what would make you come here?"

"Apparently there were two messages delivered. One was you in the hospital and the other that Abrea would only speak with your mother…me."

"Mother, are you serious? You….my mother…christ M you're not serious! And Tanner?"

"Tanner is my secretary, bodyguard and if necessary my lover."

"WHAT! Why would Tanner have to be that?"

"Part of the profile I am performing Bond…you understand the act that must be a front at times in this job…I have to act the part of a ruthless business woman who gets what she wants when she wants."

Tanner at least has the decency to blush as Bond glares at him.

"Are you in the same hotel as I am?"

"Yes, Tanner and I have the room across from you. I am Evelyn Bond but you will be referring to me as mother."

Bond smiles and shakes his head at the name she has chosen…her husband's lover had the same name.

"Shall we? The sooner we get this mission over with the sooner you will be safely back in London."

The three of them enter the hotel and move to the check in. M's handed an invitation for her and a guest to meet this evening for dinner.

M and Tanner settle into their suite and Bond knocks. M answers and Bond raises an eyebrow as if to question where Tanner is.

"Bill is taking a shower and grabbing a nap."

"Bill is it now…how close you've become so quickly"

M swats Bond's arm. "James you got me into this by saying it was your mother…who the hell else could play your mother?"

"M this is too dangerous…"

_Ring ring…ring ring._ M answers the phone. _Yes, this is Mrs. Bond. I see…yes and I do not appreciate that in the least. My secretary will accompany me and my son…I see…well my secretary then…9 in the hotel restaurant. Yes…I will have to see if I wish to do business with you now…won't I?_

Bond looks at her concerned as Tanner enters the suite from his room.

"Well, it seems like Bill and I have a date with Abrea in the restaurant downstairs at 9. Bond what do we need to know about him and the compound so far?"

"Abrea is ruthless and controlling, you should get along fine M. He basically keeps a harem of women and that seems to be his weakness. I believe he may be involved with human trafficking. I only have external images of the compound and wanted to use the party to get to the women."

"Be that as it may, the powers that be are only interested in whom he sells weapons and not women…but in this case I would like to centre on getting the women out."

"Is Tanner armed you cannot go in there unarmed."

"Bond it is a public place and you should find a seat at the bar just in case. Now I will go have a shower and get ready."

M leaves to her room and Bond looks seriously at Tanner as he enters the room.

"Do you know what you are getting into Bill?"

"No, but I will follow her lead and add whatever she needs me too. Listen I am not happy about this either Bond. I told her I would not be a plausible lover for M and that someone like you was far more believable."

Bond smiles at Tanner's admission.

"Bill I think you can pull it off. Remember you don't have to be in love with her to be her lover…she is a powerful rich woman and that is all it takes for some."

Tanner looks shocked. "It is not as though I've never entertained the idea Bond…I just never thought I would get the chance…"

Bond frowns slightly. "Bill…really…I never thought… you would?"

"You thought only you could have a thing for her 007?"

"What?"

"Come on…it is pretty obvious Bond. My god if you tossed around anymore sexual innuendoes it would be sexual harassment. M is a sexy woman regardless of her age and I know that you want to take it further than anyone else has had the guts to try."

"I think that you will do just fine as the **pretend** lover Tanner…I will be at the bar tonight so signal me if there is any trouble."

"I will…I hope it goes well enough to end this mission as soon as possible."

M emerges from her room while the men wait in the suite going over the external structure of the compound they hope to infiltrate.

M looks up from putting on her shoes to see the two of them stare at her slightly opened mouthed.

M is wearing a wrap dress with a deep V-neck and a lovely floral pattern. It does nothing but accentuate her curves and does not at all convey the mother or grandmotherly appearance that Bond was so hoping she would cultivate for this meeting.

It had been Bond's hope that he would not have to kill Abrea before getting into the compound and finding out about his business practices. It will be impossible for the man not to find her alluring.

Tanner looks bemused and uncomfortable all of a sudden. Bond knows what he is thinking as he looks at her because he is thinking the same bloody thing. Abrea will make a pass at her and how should Tanner react.

The three of them head downstairs and Bond enters first to sit at the bar with a view of the tables. Bond can't take his eyes off her when she arrives and he curses her for looking so good in such a situation as this.

M and Tanner enter playing it casual and not appearing as a romantic couple.

Abrea knows she has arrived because his men whisper in his ear. He behaves the gentleman and stands for her arrival. Bond watches his expression closely as he sees M. The man's eyes widen and he instinctively straightens his tie.

Abrea moves to hold a chair out for her in a gentlemanly fashion after the introductions are made.

Bond watches without hearing the dinner conversation but M has them all laughing and smiling.

M shakes the hand of Abrea as he suddenly brings her hand to his lips with a twinkle in his eyes. Abrea is 53 years old…well educated and a physically very large man. The scar is the only thing that mares his otherwise handsome face.

Abrea continues holding M's hand as they sit. "I love to see the contrast in skin tones. English women have such lovely soft white skin…regardless of age."

M attempts to remove her small hand from his as he compares the darkness of his skin to hers.

"So you are a flatterer of woman but an abuser of children Mr. Abrea?"

Abrea laughs at her joke and looks at Tanner. "This is a lucky man to be spending much time with a woman of your stunning looks and wicked tongue….I love a woman with a wicked tongue that knows what she wants."

"If and when we do business together Mr. Abrea you may find that changes…I doubt a man like you has taken orders from a woman since you were tiny."

"Very true Mrs. Bond but I was also taught to respect my elders. A woman like you would be intriguing to listen to and even possibly obey if the rewards are right."

"I have always found men very easy to motivate Mr. Abrea and you may call me Evelyn. Mrs. Bond always makes me think someone is talking to my mother-in-law."

Abrea and Tanner laugh. "I am just Abrea you do not need to continue with the title mister. I am surprised that you have not remarried?"

"Why should I bother…it is too old fashioned a notion now."

"Not what I mean madame Evelyn. I would think that another man would be warming your bed."

M looks to Tanner for a moment and smiles a small secretive smile to send the proper signal to Abrea.

"I did not say that there was not another man in my bed but that is hardly your concern. Your concern is business and so is mine. I want to have certain items delivered to England in a quiet way. I sent my son to you but you have rejected him and forced me to make this journey."

Abrea turns to face Tanner. "So you are more than the book master…lucky man."

Tanner can barely contain his blush at the remark but does manage to place his sweating hand nervously on M's leg under the table.

The dinner Abrea ordered arrives and wine and they proceed to eat dinner. Abrea asks may questions about England and M's business but she remains tight lipped and allusive to him.

Abrea is becoming frustrated in more ways than one. The lady is obviously superior in breeding and ambition to her helpless lover accountant. Evelyn's wit and intelligence intrigue him and she is very lovely for her age. She must be at least 60 with a son in his 40's.

Abrea tries to charm her but she is impervious and unimpressed by his mentions of wealth, power and influence. This is an unusual place for him to be in…she likely exceeds him in all these things.

"Evelyn, do me the honour of being my special personal guest tomorrow at my extensive estate and we will conclude our business there privately. I love to entertain female visitors from your beautiful Island."

"I didn't know that you had other female friends from Britain Abrea…will they be joining us?"

"Possibly…you could be the leader of my collection…my harem of lovely English women."

"A harem…how exotic but you cannot be serious. Sounds like something out of the outlandish romance novels of my youth…the arab sheik abducting the female lead to become part of his household."

"You will just have to see for yourself and be surprised my darling…I feel that our connexion will be both pleasurable and profitable."

"Yes, if we can get along as well as this evening and you do not touch my son again. I will take that as a personal attack on my family. The boy is attractive and easily diverted by beautiful woman like your wife. How can you fault him for that? His father was the same way."

"His father was a fool to look beyond you in his bed."

"This from a man that claims to have an English harem…I think maybe your wife was possibly interested in my son because you look beyond her in your bed."

"My Ankia is beautiful but not the woman you are. I find many women who have great beauty and they make wonderful trophies but they do not intrigue me as you do. They come to me for money and protection in this cruel world and they pay me with physical pleasure."

"This sounds a little like servitude to me and I do not serve a master…I am the master and I expect to be treated as such. I understand if you take issue with this because I encounter resistance in many places in the world where women are only valued for their bodies and I pity cultures that believe in this, inequality of the sexes. They lack proper stimulation if they cannot be mentally challenged also."

Abrea smiles in understanding.

"If they were not so fast to look for protection and physical comforts I would be alone…I think that women can take the lead as you, yourself are a prime example. There are just many that seek the protection and comfort that can only be given by an alpha male."

"We will have to agree to disagree. I thank you for an enlightening dinner and I will see you tomorrow to discuss business and visit your lovely home."

Abrea grabbed M's hand again and turned her wrist to his mouth. He kissed and then nipped at her wrist as he stared into her confused eyes.

M knew he was alluding to more than just business tomorrow M gave him a slight smile. The smile displayed no disgust only a moment of interest and intrigue, as M made herself audibly gasp.

As Abrea loosened his grip on M she raked her nails across his hand none too gently.

Abrea's eyes widened in shock at her action. He whispered a growl as his eyes turned from intrigued to passionate in mere seconds.

It was M's turn to smile and bat her eyes coquettishly.

"Until tomorrow Mr. Abrea. We shall see if you live up to my expectations."

Abrea was now struck dumb by M and just nodded and smiled in response. This was not a woman of the kind that he usually meets. Mrs. Bond is a queen of her surroundings and he will have her tomorrow.

Abrea will have her as part of their deal or he will treat her to the alpha male that she is so lacking in her homeland.

Bond leaves the bar as M and Tanner leave the restaurant. Watching that had made him sick to his stomach or maybe it was the two martini's he ordered to keep from killing the man and his guards.

Bond stopped at two…even though he felt like a dozen would be needed watching the woman he loves cozy up to an international gun runner.

Bond caught up to them in the elevator.

"What the hell! I thought it was a dinner meeting M, not a seduction. Tanner you need to work on your body language."

"Bond it is not your place to judge, we accomplished what we needed to and will all be going to the party tomorrow night. We need to focus on any intel that will hasten the rescue of the women….let's get to the suite before we discuss this further."

The three remain silent for the rest of the journey. Bond goes into his room first much to M's surprise.

A few moments later Tanner opens the door to the suit to allow Bond and all his bags in.

"Moving in Bond?"

"Yes and you are moving across the hall Bill."

Bond hands him the key. M raises a glass of scotch to her lips as her eyebrow raises also.

"Why the room change Bond?"

"I am now your son/bodyguard after that performance... mother dearest."

"Do you really think that will be necessary, Bond?"

Bond looks at Tanner. "Bill what is your assessment of what happened…I was going just by body language but you heard the conversation. Is Abrea a physical...sexual threat to M?"

"I will go get my bags out of the room and be back in a moment."

Bond smirks and looks at M. "Told you."

M scoffs. "Now if Abrea is watching us he will know that Bill and I had a lovers spat and that there will be nothing between him and me tomorrow night."

"Good then Tanner can act drunk and get into the office and upload his computer to Q branch while you distract Abrea and I get the women out."

"This is the plan then?"

"Yes and it will have to be done quickly so that I can get back just to keep Abrea's hands off you."

Tanner returns to the suit and the three of them sit down and plan the operation for the next evening.

By midnight M's exhausted and Tanner leaves for Bond's room. M stands and heads to her room but Bond grabs her and gives her a quick kiss.

"I know your tired and just want to fall into bed but can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What?"

"I just want to hold you…nothing more…honest. Then I know you will be safe and no one will crawl through your window and take you away from me."

"James…really…I don't know…"

"I will keep my hands to myself."

"All right but you better be on your best behaviour…or else."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Warning Mature sexual content.

Bond nervously crawls into bed with M 30 minutes later after he had a shower in his room across the suit and M had a bath in hers.

M nervously picks out a light cotton night-dress that she brought hoping there was nothing alluring about it.

M is more nervous about just sleeping with Bond than the party tomorrow where Abrea is surly going to attempt to manoeuvre her into his bed as part of their business deal.

M crawls under the covers and waits for James. She is so tired but to damn anxious now to sleep right away…what if he tries something…what if she lets him?

M hears the door and then feels a weight on the other side of the bed. Bond immediately seeks the warmth of her body…his physical reaction happens uncontrolled and immediately.

M has shivers racing up her spine as James' arm wraps around her waist. She feels his breath on the back of her neck and in her hair. Bond moves closer, the evidence of his desire up against her as she sucks in breath is surprise.

Is this how Bond usually does this…he always has a woman before a big mission. Does he steal into her bed aroused and smelling of the shower.

Damn it's working. M's heart rate has doubled and what seemed like a harmless request has become an anguishing question of capturing a special moment before possible death or let it slip away?

M smells so good when he reaches her he snuggled close and drapes an arm around her waist…unfortunately well not really…she is so short in stature that when his hand travels around her waist he inadvertently caresses the underside of her very large breasts.

Bond groans as his erection become too prominent for her to ignore and he feels her stiffen in his embrace.

"Sorry M…it is a reaction to being this close to you finally."

"Well, settle down or we will not be getting any sleep tonight."

"Oh…really M? So you are entertaining the possibility…I had hoped after what you said to me in London…that you are ready…"

M twists to her back to look up at him in the dim lighting. The movement causes his hand to rest on her far breast…he doesn't pull away but instead he gently thumbs her nipple through her cotton gown feeling it harden instantly.

"James…is this in your usual playbook before a mission?"

"Yes and no…I usually follow them or they follow me but there is a lot more kissing and frantic pawing…all lust and no love."

"So...it will be different with me and not just because of my age…or that I'm your mother in this act?"

"What…no…your age is irrelevant and as I've told you before I have never ever…ever considered you even remotely in motherly terms. Apparently I am not alone in this among your staff."

"Really?"

"Tanner has a crush on you and so do others in the office…you scare them away from attempting anything."

Bond leans in as she relaxes to his touch. He kisses the side of her face as he continues with her breast. When she does not swat him away he continues kissing her neck and nipping at her collarbone.

Bond shuffles down the bed so his head is even with his more. His hand reluctantly leaves her breast and cups her face. From his side he only has use of his right arm to touch all the places he has dreamed of for a very long time.

M's eyes flutter closed allowing this sensation of his hand to mesmerize her. He turns her face towards him and then trails his fingers along her face from her forehead to her chin before outlining her mouth with his finger.

This is where M knows she should say stop but christ she wants him too bad. Since that night he came home from the mission and kissed her so passionately. The drink has a lot to do with fuelling him that night.

M noticed that he drank tonight and is imagining what it taste like on his lips as she parts her lips and his finger lingers there as if waiting for her response. M does one last thing to make this dance they have done crash into reality.

M's tongue darts out quickly and licks James' finger.

James pauses barely hoping against hope that this is the signal.

M's hand appears and grasps his hand pulling his finger into her mouth to suck on.

Bond holds his breath as he watches her take part of him, making his heart skip a beat. He pulls his hand away suddenly and replaces it with his lips on hers, moaning at first contact.

They kiss passionately as their tongues battle. Bonds hand travels down her dress to pull up the skirt while his lips assault hers in the most delicious way.

Bond's hand cups her sex suddenly as he strokes her though her panties. M moans as she pull his face away to rest in her neck…panting as he licks her neck and nipping at her.

Bond's fingers pull the offending garment out-of-the-way and touch her sensitive flesh…the reaction is a gasp.

M's hands trace joyous patterns across his chest as he carefully inserts one finger inside her and uses his thumb to pleasure her externally.

M has begun to sweat… and arch her body opening her legs to allow him more room. James' lips meet hers again as he continues to bring her pleasure.

Bond finger slides in and out of her as they kiss and moan at each other. James adds another finger, stretching her and building moisture up for what he hopes will come next.

James senses she is getting close so he stops and pulls his wayward fingers to his lips and sucks the evidence of her arousal off.

"James…why have you stopped?"

"I need to taste you M and we are wearing too many clothes."

James strips off his pyjama pants and pulls her to a sitting position as he pulls the night dress over her head. James moves to the bottom of the bed and tugs her panties off. James opens her legs and his mouth descends on her sex.

M has not felt this good in ages and moans as he licks her. Again James listens to the signals and feels she is approaching her release but he stops.

James is not trying to frustrate M but knows that he will not last long once they join so he wants it to happen together. James moves up while looking down on her confused and frustrated face he runs the head of his penis over her sensitivity working her back into a frenzy.

M arches towards him as he then guides his member into her slick hot heat hoping that she's ready enough to take him.

M's eyes go wide as she inhales and holds her breath as he enters her. James moves slowly creeping toward her holding still and allowing her to adjust. James strokes her with his finger as goes to his knees tilting her pelvis up towards him.

M suddenly shudders and pulls his upper body against hers and wraps her legs around his waist. James begins to move steadily within her marvelling at the look on her face as he ducks down and kisses her lips again.

"M…darling…I won't last long are you close?"

"Yes…yes…James …you are magnificent my boy."

Bond ponders her words and the Oedipal overtones of her using the term boy and damn if it doesn't make this hotter.

Bond stops moving and administers kisses to her neck and face.

"I am your boy and always will be…M. Christ your hot…and you feel so good around me I don't want to leave. I am trying to go slow woman but you make me want to rut against you and cum as fast as I can."

M laughs and the vibrations make him growl and start moving again faster and hard than before. James sends his hand down between them and strokes her until she pants.

"Yes…yes!"

Bond is about to explode but he needs her come with him. They cry out at the same time as he continues to stroke her through the waves and convulsions and he empties his pent-up need for her.

James flops on top of her with his head in her neck.

"Tell me if I'm too heavy M…I just want to stay here inside you for a while."

M caresses his face and hair enjoying the weight of him on her. This was wonderful for their first time. There was a gentleness about his passion for her that makes her heart swell.

As they reclaim their breath James continues to trail kisses over her neck and torso. James suddenly rolls over pulling her on top of him all the while still buried in her so that she is sitting up looking down on him.

"James! You should warn a person first."

"I just want to see and touch you in all your glory."

James' hands each have a breast that they are teasing and looking at with wonder and adoration. M leans forward and James takes one breast into his mouth twisting his tongue around the nipple and enjoying them now that he given the opportunity.

M groans as a result and James feels himself begin to stiffen in response.

M looks at him shocked. "James?"

Bond rocks his hips up against her. "For you my dear…I will do this all bloody night…we can stay attached and I will pleasure you over and over until I need hospitalization for dehydration."

M smacks his chest and laughs sending him into a bucking frenzy. M slows him down and gently and slowly rocks her hips against him as she rides him to bring herself off.

All Bond can do is stare at this vision of her taking complete control of their bodies. M's breathing changes and he knows she is getting close again so he begins thrusting into her and soon Bond's vision is seeing stars as she grinds into another orgasm. Bond feels her constrict and thrusts hard three more times to trigger his own release.

M collapses on top of Bond felling euphoric and very tired. Bond rolls them to their sides as they catch their breaths.

"That was all I had ever hoped for and more M."

"A moment of pre-mission madness on my part James but very enjoyable."

"You don't regret it?"

"No...of coarse not James."

"Good because we are doing that again...as soon as possible."

M laughs and caresses his face affectionately. M plants a kiss on his lips and rolls over.

M disengages from Bond and makes her way to the bathroom with her discarded clothes.

Bond watches her go with a smile on his face and love in his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning it's half 9 before they wake. The task is far more difficult than it should be as Bond ravishes her with kisses pulling her back into the warmth of the bed. M extricates herself from Bond, ordering him to his room and hurries into her bath for a shower.

Tanner has the feeling that Bond and M may have slept together last night. Neither of them are answering their texts and he knocked at their door at half 8. It is the only explanation for them both lying in so late.

Tanner went down the street to a restaurant and picked up some breakfast for the three of them. His phone rang as he headed back upstairs to the suite. They are up now…this should be interesting.

Bond let Tanner in and they set the table waiting for M.

"Up late Bond?"

"No…why?"

"Bull…Bond. M never sleeps in and the one night she shares a suite with you…I knocked at half 8 and that would be considered a lie in for M."

"Keep this quiet Bill…she is not comfortable with it yet."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Have the two of you been lovers?"

"Last night was our first night."

Tanner looks shocked. "Really!"

"Yes…but I've been trying since her husband was alive."

Tanner's shocked again. "While Nigel was alive! Bond really do you have no…shame…I…"

"I was shit faced drunk and drugged, I broke into their flat and told the man I was in love with his wife. I passed out on her sofa and Nigel confronted her when she got home…other than a stolen kiss as she helped me into their spare bed…nothing."

"Wow! Nigel let you stay? I can't say I would let that happen with my wife if I had one."

"He wasn't too happy about it and I had to hear them getting it on in the next bloody room as she made it up to him."

"Ouch…yikes that would be less than fun. If you were so drunk how did you remember it?"

"I came in and out and I actually thought it was me she was sleeping with…anyway that is when she first found out how I feel about her. Keep it quiet."

"I will…was it?"

Bond smiled a huge smile at him. "Amazing…unbelievable...words fail...you have no idea."

Tanner smiles and shakes his head just imagining seeing M in all her glory. Bond is one brave person to have even tried…he is envious.

M enters the suite to see Tanner and breakfast ready. Her tummy grumbles in response. Sex always makes her hungry…Nigel use to laugh at her…M is saddened by the thought but controls her features at the sudden memory of her late husband.

"Why Mr. Tanner thank you for breakfast…shall we and then get down to planning this operation."

Bond rubs his stomach. "Yes…I'm starved."

Tanner smirks. "I bet you are."

M looks between the two of them in an intense way. "OK, out with it…Tanner?"

"Ahhha…ma'am…I mean…well it's…so late….later than you would usually eat…in the morning…of coarse we…are all hungry."

"Mr. Tanner you would never stand up under torture. I assume you now know, thanks to James here that we are now lovers. Do please keep this quiet…or else."

"Yes, ma'am I will not gossip about this at all."

"See that you don't, now let's focus on work and what we need for supplies that we do not already have."

They worked throughout the day and outfitted themselves with gadgets from Q branch.

Jackson and a two-man team would be outside the fence in a van to snatch the women from Bond. As well as an extra escape car for the three of them for when they need a hasty exit.

M will distract Abrea while Tanner makes his way to the office computer at the same time Bond finds the women and where they are being kept if they are not out in the open at the party.

Bond does not like the idea of M having to distract Abrea. The three of them are to meet again just outside the exit.

M has some drugs and a comm in her jewelry to take care of Abrea should he become too amorous with her. Tanner has the flash dive uplink from Q and will pretend drunkenness because of M's replacement of him as her lover.

Bond will attempt to get the wife alone if he cannot find the women…see if she can help.

They break for lunch and Tanner leaves telling Bond that he will give him exactly 45 minutes to get the food.

Bond smiles at his friend and shakes his hand in thanks. M exits the bathroom and Bond pounces on her pushing her against the wall as his hands roam her body and his lips meet hers.

M pushes him away shocked at the action. "What the hell! James…don't scare me like that. Where is Tanner?"

"Gone for food and we have 42 minutes alone and I know just what to do with them."

"James we have to concentrate on the mission…really…can you not…not...control...yourself…for…an afternoon…"

Bond's lips are on her neck and ear lobes as his hand hikes up her skirt and pulls down her panties. He uses his knee to open her legs and the panties fall to her ankles as he steps on them and lifts her off the floor.

Bond's lips do not stop kissing her as his hands caress her breasts through her blouse. He attacks the top three buttons and comes in contact with her lacy bra, pinching her nipple.

M does not know what has come over her…she is allowing him to manhandle her in a magnificent way as his tongue and his glorious lips distract her from what is happening.

One hand is now between her legs stroking her and probing her as she moans into his mouth. M suddenly comes alive and her hands that have held his shoulders moved to undo his belt.

M's small hands allow his trousers to hit the floor and her hand enters his pants to grasp him member stroking and rubbing the tip. Bond bites her lip as he lifts her higher against the wall forcing her legs around his waist.

Bond removes his fingers from her and enters her quickly. M pants and groans at the suddenness of the manoeuvre. It is slightly painful but he does not thrust allowing her to adjust. James waits until she begins rocking against him before he moves again, kissing M in a heated desperate way, like she is the air that sustains him.

Bond looses all control as his desperate thrusts and grunts can likely be heard down the bloody hall.

"James…bed…now!"

James stumbles into the closest room to the wall he has her pinned against... his room. Their bodies still joined in passion and need he lies her on the bed and continues to thrust wildly.

"Christ M…gonna..soon."

"Yes…yes… my boy now harder…harder…please…Oh James!"

"Oh…god…oh god…M!"

Panting and spent Bond looks down on his rumpled boss with her bra showing through her blouse as he attempts to calm his breathing. Damn it she is so sexy like this…still dressed with him buried in her still.

Bond is starting to harden again already.

M is panting looking up at the sexy face of the blonde Adonis that has just ravaged her against a wall until it was too painful for her to endure. A drawback to age is that only a bed will do as far as she's concerned.

Bond starts moving and thrusting in her again…for christ sake is he serious. "Bond, are you trying to kill me?"

"No…that's the absolute last thing I ever want. I cannot stop getting hard for you…the last three hours of not being able to touch you have been a living hell. M, you are irresistible."

Bond begins stoking her again as she arches against him and he increases his pace… her hands work his shirt over his head her hands caress his wonderful shoulders and chest.

"We will need a bloody shower after…that won't be too obvious to Tanner."

Bond laughs as he continues to lock eyes with the love of his life beneath him. M urges him on as Bond discovers what she likes and how she reacts to his hands and movements.

Soon M's moans increase and she pants… "James!"

Which is impossible for him to resist.

Bond arrives with a cry of her real name… "Olivia!"

As he empties into her warmth he stares into her surprised eyes. "Christ sorry M…did you?"

"Of course I did but you called out my real name."

"Yes…sorry...I did…I was overcome...is that going to get me fired?"

"No…It's just that…Nigel…you can understand that…it is very strange for me to hear out of another man's mouth."

Bond gets off her and pulls her off the bed as they head into the bath. Bond opens and removes the rest of her clothing kissing her gently as he does and they step into the shower.

Bond soaps her body becoming aroused again. M looks down at his erection and wonders how he gets the bloody stamina.

M feels delightfully light-headed at her lovers impromptu lunch break and after last nights activities is feeling a bit sore.

M soaps up Bond enjoying the feel of his body under her hands. She strokes him as he closes his eyes and swallow in his aroused state.

M leans down and takes his head into her mouth. Bond's eyes shoot open in shock and awe. M mouths the head and Bond tries not to thrust into her in his desperation again. Her hand works the length of his shaft as she licks and kisses him into ecstasy.

Bond is getting close. "M…I'm going to…"

M looks up at him and smiles as she takes as much of him into her mouth as possible. Bond's hips jerk up as he let's go into the warmth of her lovely mouth.

M takes what is his and stands back up in the shower smiling at the shocked expression on her lover's face.

Bond pulls her lips to his and kisses her deeply tasting himself mixed with her. Bond never thought he could ever love anyone this deeply…for as long as he lives M is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he is so in love with her he begins to tear up in the shower with her in his arms.

"James…dear…what is the matter?"

"Nothing and everything…I finally have you...here you are with me…in danger…pleasuring me beyond what my heart is capable of feeling. I never wanted you in this sort of situation…the other women...they alway die. I don't want another man touching you and Abrea wants too...I saw it in his eyes."

"Bond stop being so melodramatic and get your head into the game. We will do this mission and see where our lives take us. Remember I am older than you and within 5 years you will be entranced by another Vesper and leave me."

"Never…M I am yours for as long as we have together."

Not wanting to continue this line of conversation M leaves the shower and changes the subject.

"Let's get dressed and ready for lunch…I hope we have not used up our 45 minutes yet."

Bond laughs as they dry and redress. M looks about the room and remembers that her panties and half of his clothes are out in the suite.

They completely redress just in time for Tanner to return with a sly grin on his face when he smells the freshly showered duo.

M is a vixen, entertaining James in the afternoon. Tanner had only been jesting about giving Bond a time limit but it seems Bond does take advantage of any situation.

Tanner now believes that Bond is the luckiest man alive. To awaken M's passion, it has brought an intense glow about M that entrances and attracts attention. The last year of M's misery and morning for Nigel is over and she is reborn.

Damn it! If Bond does anything to hurt M...he'll regret it. Tanner will make sure of it, while he provides M a shoulder to cry on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

M exits her room by half 7 in a stunning navy blue ball gown cut low…very low in the front. The skirt sits just below her knee at the front but is to the floor in the back.

The bodice has patters that draw the eye even more to her chest. There are no arms only two one inch straps. It tucks in at the waist giving her a lovely figure and showing off her still gorgeous legs in her navy heels.

Bond cannot help but lick his lips in appreciation.

Tanner's eyes grow wide when he enters the suite in his tux and sees his boss glowing radiantly in a very revealing dress. Tanner will not have a difficult time playing the jilted lover of M tonight. M looks divine and Bond is enjoying the view.

Tanner whispers to Bond and elbows him in the ribs. "Bond you have to remember that tonight I am the lover and you are the SON."

"I know Tanner…just don't get between me and M when we get back here tonight or you** will **get hurt."

M is attaching her special Q branch jewels for the evening and looks at the two of them staring at her across the room.

"The two of you approve?"

"Yes ma'am…a little too much."

"Yes, well the two of you look very nice also."

Tanner speaks up. "What if Abrea takes liberties with your person ma'am should I act the thug?"

"No Bill act the drunken depressed sort of jilted lover. It will be safer for you and explain you wandering about the compound."

"Shall we?"

Bond holds out his arm to her but she frowns. M takes Tanner's arm and leads him out into the hall with Bond following them closely.

"Bond you must school you behaviour…I am you mother and you would do well to remember that."

"Yes, mum."

The three of the entered the hired car and traveled to Abrea's compound. They paid very close attention to all the guards present and identified their own men outside the gate.

It was a large gathering, at least a hundred guests.

Bond could swear that Tanner was becoming more and more proud with M on his arm than he ever seemed in her presence before and Tanner escorted her to a lot of functions.

Perhaps armed with the knowledge that M would in deed take a young lover has Tanner all in a twist or he is becoming a better actor.

Bond watches the reactions of the other guests to M as he made his way to the bar. He was going to need a drink tonight to calm his nerves with her here with him. Looking so bloody gorgeous that Tanner is in a tizzy just hanging on her arm.

The serving girls traipse through the room in harem girl genie costumes of scarves of many colours. Two of them look like the photos but he needs to speak to them first.

Ankia saunters over to Bond with a smile on her face and a drink in her hand. "I am glad you did not get scared away, Mr. Bond."

"He would have had to kill me to keep me from this party my dear."

"I love a determined man…your mother is…well…amazingly well kept for her age."

"Yes…yes she is. It is problematic at times."

"You feel the need to keep men away from her like a jealous lover…the memory of the father dominates a man's feelings towards his mother and other men."

"Something like that…yes."

"Abrea's enamoured with her…you will be wise to keep out of his way when he takes her…anyway…it will give the two of us time to spend together."

Bond frowns. "Takes her…seriously you think Bill or I would let her be taken…If she takes him on the other hand then that is of her choosing and I will not interfere."

"Most women cannot resist his attraction. Why should your mother be any different?"

"Mum is not like other women. What of the serving girls are they part of the harem he offered my mother queendom over?"

Ankia looked shocked and then angry. "An old woman like her!"

"Well, as you said she has been well-kept and she is a queen in a sense."

"The girls are his concubines…a lot of whores for money."

"All of them? They want to live here and be used when he wants?"

"No one leaves her alive until he's done with them. I find he is beginning to like the light skin of you country women better and more often now. It would explain his interest in you mother…she is the whitest woman I have ever seen."

"You do not share chambers with them do you? I keep imagining the sexy image of all you lovelies in a big room full of veils and doing each other's hair."

"As if…I am the wife I live in the house they live in the servant's building beyond the pool. I must leave you and mingle or he will notice. I will come for you as soon as he is properly occupied."

Bond does not want to know what that means and hopes another woman here will distract him away from M.

One of the serving girls nears Bond and he grabs her arm. "Hello…you look familiar…are you from London?"

The woman looks shocked and smiles slightly. "Yes, and I miss it."

"I can see that it is not as glamorous for such a lovely girl as you here than in London where all the boys are clamouring for your attention."

"Can you help a fellow Englishwoman who is down on her luck mate?"

"Yes, about 11pm we can slip out the rear…someone is waiting…your father or your friend's has connexions. Come find me or I will come to the kitchen to get the two of you."

The woman made a point of wiping the bar behind James as he spoke. "Is that woman with you too?"

"The one with Abrea…yes."

"Well, don't leave her alone with him…he's vicious when he has you alone."

She walks away from a frowning Bond. Tanner makes his way over to him.

"He more or less sent me away…she didn't signal me to stay so I guess I should start drowning my sorrows."

"It is my turn to go talk to him now. I made contact with one of the women…she will be ready at 11."

M's been monopolized and introduced to henchmen and business partners since she arrived. Abrea is desperate to impress her but the only way he could manage that is if he sprouted another head at his point.

Men of his ilk have little of interest to say other to self aggrandize themselves to anyone within earshot.

Abrea pays court to her with physical gestures…touching her face, arms and hands. M manages not to show her physical displeasure and holds Bill's hand as much as possible to frustrate the man further.

M chuckled at him as she surveyed the room. "You said you had a harem but I never took you seriously."

"Yes, my dear…you gave me the idea for the costumes…I have a house just for them beyond the pool. If you would like me to take you there, it is quiet and empty now so we can discuss business."

"Oh but I have just arrived and may like to dance with Bill a bit first. Bill is a wonderful dancer…it is the path to a woman's heart…I always say."

Tanner smiles at her affectionately and pulls her hand to his mouth to kiss while gazing into her eyes.

Abrea frowns and looks at Tanner's drink. "I think you should go to the bar and get a top up…Mr. Tanner."

Tanner knows this is his cue to leave so he heads to the bar after looking at M for any sign that he should stay.

"So you told me you had English lady friends you wanted me to meet?"

Abrea frowns. "They are part of the household and hardly a lady like yourself." He whispers to one of him men who go and bring the two serving girls before M.

"Emile and Sarah this lovely lady is from your homeland and wondered about our little household. Please tell her how much you enjoy the comforts here."

The two girls look at each other and then smile at M. "We love it here."

The enthusiasm does not meet their eyes.

"How did you come to be here in South Africa my dears?"

"Modelling jobs, ma'am."

"Oh how delightful and are you still modelling?"

"Not so much now…Mrs…"

"Bond, Evelyn Bond. Do you get home to visit often?"

"No Mrs. Bond…no time lately."

Abrea takes M's arm to guide her away from the women as he dislikes the questioning and he see's the woman's son weave his way through the crowd towards them.

"There is another man I wish you to meet my dear, he is just delayed from the Far East but he is a Spaniard originally. I do a lot of business with him and he is very charming…I will have to watch him around you."

Bond catches up to them as he watches Abrea try to guide M towards the exit and the pool area.

"Mother…what have you done to poor Bill?"

"Nothing my love, he just went to freshen his drink."

"Abrea…you are not trying to steal her away from us are you?"

"No more so than you were doing with my wife Mr. Bond."

"Boys…boys please be civilized with each other…business moves much more quickly when there are elements of forced civility. So at least pretend to get along."

"For you dear lady anything, and to prove it I am willing to go one step further. I will allow your boy James here the company of my wife or any woman in my household tonight."

M looks shocked at him and stiffens.

"That is not necessary and inappropriate to offer another human being as if chattel. I thought you were more civilized than that Mr. Abrea. Are these women being held against their will?"

"No…no my dear as you heard from your very own countrywoman they are here for the job opportunity."

"Good because I draw the line at human trafficking. It is an affront to my gender and beneath proper business people. Dealing in commodities like drugs and weapons makes economic sense but humans should never be barter."

"Well, said mother. Would you like a spin around the dance floor?"

"Why that would be lovely my dear boy…we haven't danced in an age."

Bond guides M away from an angry host and spins her into his arms on the dance floor looking around the room and nodding to Tanner at the bar.

"Not so close James…my son would never hold me this tight."

"Sorry M…I got carried away. The women will be meeting me in the kitchen at 11 can we stall until then?"

"I think so but he is trying hard to separate me from the party already. We have not even discussed the weapons I want smuggled into Britain…wants me to meet another partner that is late…a Spaniard coming from the East."

"I will have Tanner get drunk and hit the office by 10 but I will have to go to the wife to see exactly where that is first. Do you want an earpiece?"

"I would be unable to hide it properly but you and Tanner should link up. My necklace pendant has a comm in it I will hit it when I need you to hear me. I will begin to play ill at around 11 and distract him while you get Tanner and the girls out."

"I will wait for you outside the gate no later than half 11 and come back for you if you are not out by then. Please be careful M…he does not take no for an answer in the bedroom according to the girls. But if you just want me to kill him before he can get you there I am more than happy to oblige."

"I will try to keep dancing then…my bloody feet hurt already…I need to find a drink and a chair."

"I will guide you over to one and go get you a drink."

Bond manoeuvres M over to a chair against a wall and goes off to get her a drink. Abrea is talking to someone that has just arrived.

The man is huge, blonde and very familiar. M follows his line of vision and he sees her quirk her eyebrow as if she recognizes him also.

Bond reaches the bar and Tanner handing him an earwig. "There is a new player here does he look familiar to you?"

"No…never seen him before and with the size of him I think I would remember. The man is staring at M in a strange way."

"I think that about everyone here tonight…including you Bill."

"Bond…really I mean nothing of it…I am attracted to her but would never intrude on what the two of you have."

"I know…I think I am becoming an obsessively jealous fool over her."

"I think it just means that you're in love for the first time James."

James smiles at Tanner and walks to M with the drink. "M, do you know that man?"

"No…but there is something about him…the way he stands…it reminds me of…"

The mystery man leaves for the bar and Bond goes to join him as Abrea heads towards M.

"My dear your son has tired you out. Would you like me to take you somewhere to lie down?"

"No…no the party is just underway. Is that large gentleman the one you wish me to meet?"

"Yes, but he seems a little under the weather since he arrived and may leave after having a drink. I want to show you the gardens in the evening they are lovely."

"All right, but then I must come back and check on Bill and James. Those boys get into trouble without me around."

James stands beside the new arrival. He is about to say something to the man but he speaks first. The tall Spaniard's eyes riveted across the room on Abrea and M.

"I'd forgotten…how lovely…"

He turns to look directly at Tanner and then to Bond.

"Don't let her out of your sight for long…it is too soon…unprepared…I have to leave before…"

James is about to respond but the man pushes suddenly away from the bar and walks out of the room.

Bond turns to Bill standing beside him. "Well, that was cryptic…was he talking about M?"

"Yes…I think he was but it could have been anyone. You should find where the office is for me, the wife just went up the stairs overlooking us…I saw her leave down a hall."

"I will and you go check on M. Damn I should have gotten a picture of that man…he was so bloody familiar."

Tanner walks outside being sure to appear a little drunk as he does.

Abrea has his arm around M's waist and is guiding her around the gardens. There are other people milling about and some in the pool enjoying the warm evening.

M sees Tanner and looks at him with a sort of relief. "Abrea you really should see to some of your other guests I feel bad that I'm monopolizing all of your time."

Abrea frowns. "I will go make some rounds and find you and then we will end the business I've wanted to get to all evening."

Abrea takes her hand and lingers over a kiss as he acknowledges her hapless lover approaching. He signals on of his men and whispers to him to watch the two and make sure they do not leave the party.

Tanner takes M's arm as Abrea walks away. "How are you?"

"Fine…the man is nothing but obvious. He has been desperate to get me into that pool house where he keeps the women. Maybe we should take a look while he is gone."

"The guards are following."

"Let them…I want him to know I went there with you. We may have to fake a quick tumble but we will at least be able to see how free these women are to leave."

The walk slowly arm in arm towards the pool and then beyond, keeping an eye on the guards. M assumes they are just to prevent them from leaving not from going where they want on the grounds.

M whispers to Bill. "I'm afraid you are going to have to kiss me Bill."

Tanner smiles and tightens his grip on her arm. "To be honest ma'am it will be the highlight of this mission."

M laughs and smiles at her chief of staff, her eyes twinkling mischievously as they stop walking and Bill Tanner pulls her into a kiss. Bill is getting into his role perfectly and M's shocked at the intense kiss at first but is soon melting into it.

M moans into his mouth and Tanner tastes the wine she has had and the sweetness of whatever she uses on her lips. Tanner goes for broke and pulls her tighter his tongue probing her mouth…his hands holding her head.

_Tanner…the office is on the second floor first hall to the right…last door on the right. Is M all right? Tanner…Bill?_

Tanner hears a buzz and touches his earpiece without thinking.

Tanner has never had this intimate proximity to M before and is having a physical reaction to her. Bond's voice is ringing in Tanner's ear but he will not stop yet knowing this will be the only opportunity he is likely to have.

The act she is putting on is doing nothing to calm his body…her moans are hypnotic. They break apart to catch their breath and look around at the guards standing away from them and talking into com units. Giving their report to the boss no doubt.

"We will have to hurry inside before he comes back."

M looks into the glazed eyes of Bill Tanner and he's looking at her in a different way. "Bill…don't think that I did not enjoy that kiss but…I…you know."

"Yes, M I know…you and Bond…I would never stand a chance against him."

"Bill, I never though you would want to…I am your boss and we work closely together."

Tanner winked at her and smiled. "I know but a man can have a crush can't he?"

M laughed and they tried the door for the pool house. It opened and they went inside to look around and pretend to have a lovers interlude in the privacy given them.

Tanner wishes he could continue the act…kissing her was enlightening. The way M's eyes twinkled when she laughed that sexy throaty laugh she has made him weak in the knees.

Why did it take him so bloody long to realize what a sexually charged woman she is…ice queen be damned…she could melt all the ice at this party with a look. M is a vision in her dress.

Tanner has only seen her dress for functions and M was always unobtainable grace and elegance. This is the first time Bill has seen her dress for seduction and he will never forget it.

Bond has reawakened M as a woman and it appears like a supercharged aura surrounding her drawing attention to her. There is not a straight man at this party that has not noticed M tonight.

Even that Spanish bloke was entranced…strange man…he was very overcome by something or someone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bond found the Ankia upstairs on the mezzanine that overlooks the main room and bar. Ankia hands him a glass of champagne as he approaches.

Bond looks at her questioningly. "I thought we needed to be a little less obvious."

"I was told by one of the men that Abrea offered my services to you tonight and this is hardly the norm."

Bond knows why but plays along. "Really, and why this new generosity of spirit?"

"He is going to sleep with your mother…I am to distract you so he can consummate their business arrangements."

Bond tries to school his features as he digs his nails into his palm to distract himself. Under normal circumstances he would take this woman and have a very fast shag. The only thing Bond can think of is to find the office and to get that bastard away from M. Bond wants to kill the man but it's not the primary mission.

"Why don't you and I go to his office and spoil his desk before Abrea can conclude his business with my mother."

Bond slathers on the charm and grabs her arm pulling her into a quick kiss. Ankia looks at him with seductive smile and nods guiding him down the hall to the last door on the right.

Once inside Bond looks out the window to see which side of the house he is on. Bond excuses himself to use the bathroom and hits his ear piece. He speaks to Tanner…only to hear the seductive sound of a familiar moan fill his ear.

What the hell! _We will have to hurry inside before he comes back…Bill…don't think that I did not enjoy that kiss but…I…you know._

_Yes M, I know…you and Bond…I would never stand a chance against him…Bill, I never though you would want to….I am your boss and we work closely together daily…I know but a man can have a crush can't he?_

_"_Tanner! What the hell is going on?"

_Excuse me M…yes Bond I heard you last door on the right and M is...fine._

"I heard that and you know it!"

_It was M's idea and I am her lover in this. We are searching the pool house while he is gone._

_Is that Bond?_

_Yes, M. _

_Tell him that the women are being held against their will. The windows are sealed and only one door entry on the side facing the house. _

_Did you hear that Bond?_

"Yes, now stop **pretending** to shag M and rejoin the party. I will part ways with the wife and join you downstairs before we begin."

_See you there._

Bond splashes some water on his face and loosens his tie and opens the top buttons before facing Ankia again.

"What took you so long James?"

"I'm sick…you don't think he could have poisoned me do you?"

Ankia looked shocked and held his arm. "No…no…I don't think he would…your mother would be irate and he would not risk that…"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10 why?"

"Feels later…we should go back…I need some ginger ale to settle my stomach."

They walked down the hall and Bond left the door slightly ajar and made sure to disable the locking mechanism.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M stopped Tanner before he opened the door to the pool house. She takes his tie in her hands and loosens it and undoes the top buttons of his shirt. Then she rakes her fingers through his hair to mess him up.

All Tanner can do is stare at M with his mouth open shocked, and quite frankly, it's taking everything he has not to grab her and pull her to his mouth.

M suddenly feels uncomfortable in his glaze. "Sorry Bill I have to make it seem like we…"

"M I can honestly say…that I wish we could…can I kiss you one last time?"

M's surprised by the request and just nods to him after glancing through the window. "I think I see him coming back this way so make it convincing Bill."

M and Tanner begin making out like the lovers that Abrea thinks they are. Tanner is getting lost in kissing M and his hand moves to squeeze one of her breasts as she moans loudly…partly from the act but more from the surprise of Tanner's actions.

Abrea burst into the pool house with a scowl on his face. How dare Evelyn sneak off in here to take her lover to bed. This is a personal affront to him as the host.

All the guest know that Evelyn Bond is here for him tonight and he has paraded her around like his personal prize all night.

The two separate like teens caught by their parents.

"Well…Evelyn I had hoped to show you this house later…it seems your…lover has become over-anxious."

Tanner puffs up his chest and moves towards Abrea.

"Bloody…right…I know you are trying to use all your suave charm and wealth to seduce her…but I love her…more than I ever thought possible….I just wanted her to know…before…you get in the way."

"Bill your drunk…I think we should go find James and call it an evening."

Tanner turns dramatically back to face M.

"No…Evelyn I need to know if you actually feel…feel… anything for me or if I'm just a toy boy for you to play with?"

"Bill, I will not be put on the spot like this…I am your boss!"

"Fine…bitch…have fun playing the whore...with this...criminal"

Tanner storms past Abrea, out of the house and heads towards the main home for the rest of his mission.

M's impressed by Tanner's sudden acting ability and moves to follow him. Abrea grabs her arm roughly. M stares down at his hand and then up to his face. M's glare leaves no doubt of her disapproval of his actions. It is the same glare she uses on anyone that does not comply with her instructions at work.

"You would do well to refrain from manhandling me Mr. Abrea. I do not take well to physical force from my men."

Abrea surprises even himself by releasing her. No woman has ever said such a thing to him.

M smirks at Abrea.

"Let us go back to your party Mr. Abrea…I could use a drink or five right about now."

Abrea smiles and walks beside her, M links her arm through his as they head back to the pool to find drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond sees a disheveled Tanner walk in looking like a thunder-storm as he grabs another drink and tosses it back. Tanner nods at Bond as he leave to go to the office upstairs.

Bond moves to the door to make sure M is not still trapped in the boat house and sees Abrea bringing her back up to the main house and stopping at the pool bar area to get some drinks.

Bond walks towards her knowing that he will have to leave soon to meet the girls. The girls have watched him all night and the kitchen doors.

"Mother…what is with Bill…he looks as ill as I feel."

"What's the matter darling…you do look a little pale."

M put her hand on his forehead as she would a child.

Abrea speaks up. "May I have a car come to take you and Mr. Tanner back to your hotel?"

"I will not leave without mother and nor will Bill…sir…so you should iron out your business soon."

"We will darling…can you go see if Bill is all right and we will leave in around an hour."

Bond leans into give his mother a peck on the cheek and then turns to leave.

Abrea is not happy with the time constraint. "We need to find a private place to conduct our business dear. I wish you would just send them home and spend the night here."

"Family sometimes gets in the way…I'm sure you understand."

M takes another drink and they walk to a private alcove. "You know what I need delivered can you do this?"

"Yes."

"What is the price?"

"2 million Euros for that many."

"This is where the bartering begins."

Abrea grabs her hand and brings it to his mouth kissing her. "No…the bartering begins in my chambers."

"Do you think that will work on me Mr Abrea?"

"If it reduces the price by half I think it might. What do you cherish more…your money or...your time…"

"Half you say…well I am not usually this persuaded but I may after a couple more drinks and a dance…shall we?"

The two of them enter the house and M excuses herself for the toilet. She activates her com. "How are we for time…he wants me in his chambers and I am trying to stall but Abrea knows he only has about an hour."

_I am just finishing the download and will be leaving the office…do you need help James?_

_I am by the bar come meet me and we will head to the kitchen together and out the back. M you will have to stall him and then get out…just call me if you need help._

"I will, stop worrying about me James."

_Not likely love…not until we land in London._

M joins Abrea on the dance floor as she exaggerates her level of inebriation by flirting with him shamelessly.

Tanner rejoins Bond as they watch M from the bar as it nears 11.

"Good that you managed your part fast Tanner…now you can help with the hard part. I will take out any guards in the kitchen and give you a gun to cover me but try not to use it…we need this quiet."

"And M?"

Bond nods across the dance floor at her and she takes Abrea's hand in hers and pulls him away from the dance floor towards the stairs.

"I hope M knows how to handle him Tanner."

Abrea and M walk up the stairs and down a hallway. M giggles and pauses to take off her shoes. Abrea pushes her up against the wall and kisses her roughly.

If you had asked M a month ago if she would be kissing 4 different men within a couple of weeks she would have said no…not a chance.

Now M has a beautiful but deadly lover half her age…a weapons runner, her chief of staff and her bloody brother-in-law stuffing their tongues down her throat. Just the thought of the ridiculous nature of this makes her giggle into his mouth.

Abrea thinks it is because of his innate manliness but M thinks he is just an arrogant fool. MI6 will be taking down his organization once she returns to London with the proof Tanner has acquired.

Abrea opens the door to his opulent rooms and suddenly lifts her off her feet. He rushes her over to the bed in the next room and begins taking his clothing off for her. M acts enticed by his actions and licks her lips seductively.

Abrea strips naked before her and crawls up the bed gathering her skirt and sliding it up her body. He is crawls up her body and claws at her breast roughly as he kisses the top of her cleavage. He begins to pull the straps down to expose more of her.

M hopes that she has stalled enough for them to manage getting the girls out because she does not want to allow him to go further.

"STOP!"

Abrea pauses for a second in confusion. "What?"

"I…I can't do this…I can't sell myself for weapons…I will be no better that one of your many whores."

Abrea glares at her as he kneels between her legs. "You abuse my good nature by insulting my household…you are a whore for your employee but will draw a moral line at saving 1 million."

"I am no whore…I sleep with him because I like him at least."

"And you do not like me?"

"You are a thug that had my son beaten."

Abrea leans down on her with all his weight and pins her body beneath him. "You are arrogant to assume you have a choice in this."

M begins to struggle but his weight on her is making her see stars. M struggles to trip the needle imbedded in her ring.

Abrea places his hands around her neck and M begins to panic. He squeezes slightly as she brings her hand up and hits his shoulder with her ring hand.

Abrea feels pain and releases M to look at his arm…there is blood there. M wiggles out from under him as he falls to his side.

M his her com unit in her brooch. "I am on my way outside."

M covers the large naked man with a blanket, puts her shoes on and leaves the room locking the door.

M walks down the stairs, exits the house and walks to the gate to a waiting white van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond holds a staggering Tanner as the delve into the kitchen shocking the staff. Bond sees two guards walk towards them and releases Tanner. Bond makes short work of the two and takes their guns handing one to Tanner. They point the guns at the shocked kitchen staff.

"We will not hurt you we just need to use the back door."

They move to the back door and Bond nods to the two serving girls as he approaches them. Bond grabs one as if to use her as a hostage and Tanner follows his leed with the other one. They continue pointing the guns at the staff as they back out the door.

There is one guard by the back door that Bond has to shoot as the four of them run for the gate. Bond takes out the two guards there as they reach the cover of the trees and the van.

Tanner and Bond's com sounds. _I am on my way outside._

Bond and Tanner release the breath that they were holding in.

"Jackson, drive to the gate. M is on her way out."

Bond pulls her into the van barely resisting the urge to hug her in front of all the witnesses.

M smiles at the crowed in the van.

"Mr. Jackson, take us back to the hotel please. Tanner call and have the plane readied. I think we should make a hasty retreat back to London."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The van takes the group to the hotel where Bond and Tanner exit with Jackson to gather all the bags. There is a private plane waiting for them and they need to get out of here quickly and quietly.

Tanner instructs Jackson to cleanse the scene of their presence including all video. Q branch has control of the feed at Abrea's compound and has erased any evidence of the mission remotely.

The five of them manage to sleep on the plane but are unable to change from the evenings escapades. They arrive in London with the two women by 7am and go straight to MI6.

Once in the office they discover that Abrea died that morning and his household torched to the ground.

The news reports that most of the survivors were women and one that interviewed said that the man who murdered Abrea wore a mask and beat Abrea to death before them.

All the murderer said over and over was _You had no right to touch her. She was mine first!_

Tanner looked at the report with M and Bond. "Must have been a lover of one of the women he held."

Bond paled…barely remembering a dream like that about M…the man said that. Impossible... the man trying to take M from him in his dream.

Bond takes the equipment down to Q branch like he promised M and guided the two women to medical.

M wants nothing more than a shower and bed but the girls they rescued are still here with medical and their families are on the way in along with the official that sent them on the mission.

"Mr. Tanner you may go home and get some rest…I will stay and deal with the families."

Tanner smiles gratefully and leaves saying hello to a just arriving Moneypenny.

"Ma'am…you look done in…beautiful but tired…can I get you anything."

"A coffee would be nice Ms. Moneypenny, thank you."

"So how was being Bond's mother?"

"Not as interesting as being Tanner's lover Eve."

Eve began laughing. "I bet you were fighting them off in that dress."

"Eve…you have no idea…thank god for Q branch jewelry."

M takes the jewelry off and places it on a tray. "Please return this for me and do not fondle any of the pieces unless you want to lose the rest of the day."

Eve smiles and leaves the office as James enters.

"I thought you had escaped home to get some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere without you…I put our luggage in my car so I can take you home."

"Bond, while I appreciate the gesture I require my space for a while…what happened in South Africa…"

"Don't say that it stays in South Africa M. You uncorked the bottle and let loose the genie and it is not going back into the bottle…ever."

"It's not that James…I'm tired and need some time alone. Remember I am not a field agent and that was a taxing few days with little sleep and a great deal of stress on my old body."

Bond stalked closer to her with sexual intent in his eyes.

"I love your… body and I don't like letting it out of my sight for long."

"Bond I am not having this discussion at work. You can give me a lift home but make yourself scarce while I meet the families and then you go home and take the day to yourself."

Bond frowns and pulls her into a hug. "I will not be a pest, I will just run your bath and cuddle you."

M disengages from Bond worried about Moneypenny or any other witnesses, Tanner is enough of a witness to have so soon in this…whatever this is.

What this is, is a mess. What the hell is she thinking, carrying on like a hormonal teen with one of her agents. It is bloody difficult to think when James his holding her so…

Christ, is this going to work?…it is just so wrong.

M pushes James away and smooths her evening gown with her hands. Bond frowns but understands M's need for control in her environment.

"I will meet you at the car. Text me when your ready to go. I assume we do not actually have to debrief much tomorrow as you and Tanner know the story as well as I do."

"Still official paperwork has to happen. 2 pm will be good for me. I hope this brief will not take long. Could you escort the girls up from medical when I call?"

"Yes."

"While you are there have them look you over…you've been abused the last few days."

"Some of it was down right enjoyable M."

M smiled slightly and ushered him out of her office. Moneypenny returned with a coffee for her and messages.

"Your daughter and son called along with a Mr. Marshall Mansfield. They would all like a call back. Mr. Gareth Mallory, elected official will be arriving with the parents of the women you helped save and they are due by 9 this morning. I have wiped your afternoon free so you can go home and get some rest."

"Thank you Eve. I am going to freshen up then return those calls everything else but the meetings can wait until tomorrow."

M goes to her private bathroom as Moneypenny goes to her office. M looks in the mirror and decides to wash her face and splash water through her short hair.

M applies more make up that she keeps at her office. There is a large bruise forming on her arms and neck where he grabbed her. There are bite marks on her neck…they could be from Tanner, Bond or…she doesn't remember.

M considers attempting to cover up the bruises and bites but decides not to hide what happened to her. They should know what she personally endured to get their daughters back and Mr. Mallory should see what she is personally willing to do in service of her country.

M sits at her desk and calls her daughter and then her son. They are coming to London with the children for the reunion Uncle Marshall has planned. A week Friday, it will be nice to see everyone…she needs to make more time for them.

What about James…should she…no far too soon, what with Marshall asking her out. Damn…M has to let him down gently.

M dials Marshal's number. "Hello Marshall, it's Olivia….yes, I spoke to them both and they are coming a week Friday…good…your's too. Thank you so much for calling them…no I was out of country for work…no I can't say…yes…you know how it is. Yes, I would love to see you…tonight is not good…jetlag…tomorrow…breakfast…around 7 then. Yes, I have thought about it Marshall. I will discuss it with you in person because this is not the sort of thing for over the phone. I look forward to it…see you tomorrow…bye."

M drinks her coffee and closes her eyes sitting back in her chair attempting to will away her fatigue.

The next thing she knows Moneypenny is nudging her. M's eyes snap open. "Yes..what is it!"

"They are here ma'am."

"Oh good, see them in and call Bond in medical and he will bring Sara and Emily up."

M shakes out her numb limbs and her head and stands to meet her guests. M smiles and holds out her hand to Mr. Mallory who looks at her in a surprised way. The parents shake her hand and one of the mothers hugs her suddenly.

"I apologize for my appearance but I got off the plane and we came straight here."

Mr. Mallory smiles. "I will say that you look better than most officials I have to meet with ma'am and they have usually have the opportunity to sleep and shower first."

Bond and the women enter to the crying and hugging of the reunited families. Mallory introduces himself to Bond and the three of them give the families some privacy.

Mallory sees that M has bruising on her arms and neck...a bite mark...what the hell went on?

"M are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mr. Mallory."

"I was just concerned…the marks on your skin."

"A curse of age Mr. Mallory. The skin bruises easily."

Bond scoffed. "Don't try to down play it M the man was vicious and you were in a lot of danger."

Mallory frowned. "I would like to see the report when it is made…I assume we are going to shut down this man's operation?"

"No need to now. He's dead…killed this morning while we were flying back."

"How?"

Bond looked at Mallory. "He really pissed someone else off."

"There's more to it than that or all the terrorist organizations in the world would be attacked like that Mr. Bond."

M looks at Mallory. "We will let you know all we heard of it but it is an ongoing investigation and sounds like a personal vendetta was the cause…I'm sure it had nothing to do with us."

M moves to go talk to the families as Bond moves to join her Mallory grabs his arm.

"Did he try to…"

Bond stared intently into Mallory's eyes. "Yes..he did. Do you think it's all dresses and party games out there in the field for female agents…or even the male. Abrea pinned her under his naked body from what she told us…the ring she wore had a powerful sedative and she almost could not administer because of his hands around her throat."

Mallory swallowed nervously looking over at the tiny older but still very attractive woman…with concern, awe and great deal of respect.

"You would do well to remind the powers that be of what she did here Mr. Mallory. I sincerely doubt that any elected official would do the same for people they don't know."

"She should not have been out in the field at all."

"I know that! It was all a stupid mistake…she was the only one that could act as my mother."

"Your mother? How did that come about?"

"You will have to read the report."

"I will… I will. Bond this may seem like an odd question but is M single?"

Bond's eyes narrowed for a fleeting moment. "I'm not sure Mr. Mallory you will have to ask M if she's unattached."

Bond leaves the office to go speak to Moneypenny unsettled and pondering why Mr. Mallory would ask him that.

The families left soon after. The two women stop in Moneypenny's office and hug Bond, much to the irritation of their fathers. M stands in her doorway and smiles at his look of discomfort.

Mr. Mallory asks to see M for a few minutes and they go back into her office as Bond continues to wait for her.

Moneypenny looks at Bond. "I wonder what he wants to talk to M about now?"

Bond frowns. "He asked me if M was single…I told him to ask her that question."

Moneypenny giggles. "Wow…really. M is getting a lot of masculine attention lately. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, her husband has been dead a year now and she's bloody gorgeous. I hope to look that good at that age. Don't you agree Bond? I mean even you have to admit that the old girl is a looker."

"What does that mean? That I cannot see beyond a person's age?"

"Well, you have to admit it is more likely for you to take both those models to bed than anyone older than 40, James."

"Well, Ms. Moneypenny it will delight you to know that both Tanner and I think M is one of the most attractive women we know…in fact Tanner got to make out with her…excessively."

"WHAT! He took the act that far...oh my god! Tell me everything!"

"Ask Tanner when you see him next…I'm sure he will turn every shade of red you can list."

Mr Mallory leaves the office and nods at the two before leaving. M follows shortly after.

"I am ready to leave Mr. Bond."

"What did Mallory want? The two of us are dying to know."

M frowns. "I don't wish to discuss it."

"He isn't giving you a hard time for the mission is he…because he isn't the PM…"

"He asked me out…now can you take me home so I can change and go to sleep."

Bond and Moneypenny stood for moment shocked. M moved to the hall and Bond followed a few paces behind wondering if he had done something wrong in a former life to make every man in the world try to get between him and his M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride to M's flat was quiet. Bond is griping the wheel and looking at her and then swerving to move through the traffic as if he cannot drive fast enough to get her there.

"What is the matter Bond? You are never this quiet with me unless your upset about something."

"He asked you out! What did you say? Mallory asked me if you were single and I told him to ask you what your relationship status is…I would like to know what you told him M?"

"Bond will you please slow down! I did not think you would be so desperate to unload me."

"What! No M I want to get you alone…I want to hold you and kiss you…be close to you."

"Bond I told you I need a break…I am older and I have had more happen to me in the last 3 days than in years."

"We don't have to have sex M…I just need to be with you and you have not answered my question about Mallory."

"James, really is that what all this about? Mallory wants to have a meeting with me because the government is and has pestered me to retire and Mallory is newly elected to the board that is responsible for the over site of our department. There is nothing sexual about it…stop being paranoid."

"I know that you think that M, and you always refuse to acknowledge that you are damn attractive…my god that dress has had me aching for you. Mallory was interested…he asked me about what happened and your relationship status…that denotes interest when one man asks another if a woman's single. Tanner was more than happy to play your lover…by the way I need to ask you what exactly happened between the two of you in that pool house?"

M really wants some time to think about things on her own but he looks so desperate.

"I think you are making a fuss out of nothing James and Tanner and I kissed so that the guards and Abrea thought we were stealing off for a lovers moment but I was searching the house while he spoke to you on the com."

They arrive at her flat and Bond helps her in and brings all the bags…including his own, M notices.

"I am going to the bath and then to bed do what you will."

"Would you like me to bring you a drink and some food?"

"That would be nice."

M slides into the bubbles and Bond knocks on the door entering with a tray and some sandwiches and Scotch. James sits on the side of the tub and quietly eats with her as he enjoys watches her soak in the tub.

They finish eating and Bond takes the tray from the room. Bond enter again naked and he reaches into the tub and lets out some water. M is lying back with her eyes shut until she feels the water level lower.

Bond replaces the plug and turns the hot tap on and climbs into the tub behind M. The tub fill quickly with two of them inside. James takes the bath oil from the side of the tub and hands it to M to add as she desires.

James begins massaging her shoulders and caressing her arms and rubs them gently because of the bruises.

M relaxes in the tub and his hands works all the stiffness out of her body. M is almost asleep in the tub naked in his arms.

James begins rubbing her hips and thighs working all her muscles. M moans in pleasure at his abilities with his hands.

M's moans arouse him and he leans forward and feathers kisses along her neck and shoulders.

M wants him…more than she thought she would ever want a man again. She wanted to take a break and distance herself from the situation for a while but he never lets her out of his sight. M finds his desire for her presence endearing.

M is still surprised that James is in love with her, and she honestly can say that she has fallen fast and hard for him. M tries to take this in stride but she is still worried that he will leave her. The sex is amazing but is that all it is…just sex?

It was so easy to dismiss the attempted seduction when Nigel was alive but James keeps coming back for her…protecting her…loving her beyond any proper reason she can see. The psychologist likely has the key but that is private between them.

The question M needs to ask herself at this point in her life is, is it worth the risk…loving someone new…falling deeper for James Bond.

That is the answer…age…time and need. It is time to stop denying what is there and enjoying it while she still can.

M turns her head to him and tilts her face up toward her young love.

"James…take me to bed."

"Are you sure M?"

"I want you to make love to me."

"Nothing would make me happier."

Bond climbs out of the tub and get a towel for her. He wraps her in a towel and picks her up and carries her to her bed.

James lies naked beside her as he places small kissed all over her body.

M pulls his face to hers and kisses him. Bond moans into her mouth and pulls away to trail kisses down her neck to her breasts.

Nipping and kissing his way slowly around her body until she pulls him back to her mouth.

"James… I need you."

"I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you M."

"Olivia…you can call me Olivia, and I love you too my dear boy. Now make love to me so we can get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am but let me enjoy preparing you fist."

Bond uses his hands and mouth in spectacular ways. Touching her gently and kissing every part of her. Bond uses his tongue to bring her to the hight of pleasure to prepare her.

As M's breathing settles after her orgasm James adores her breasts, licking and nipping at her until she is arching beneath him. M pulls his head and lips up to hers as he eases into her. They move together slowly there is no rush, the desperate nature of the past few days has disappeared to give them time to enjoy themselves more freely.

M feels her relaxed state amplify into a slow building passion for him.

Bond enjoys felling of being wrapped in her loving embrace. The pace builds for both, James stares into her eyes and then ducks down for another kiss. They are both getting close.

M wraps her legs around him and tilts towards him to deepen their connexion. Her body begins to buck beneath him as he increases the pace and fondles her breast, pinching her nipple as his name bursts from her lips.

"JAMES!"

James' follows soon after, watching M in the throws of passion sends him over the edge.

"M...OLIVIA!"

Bond collapses on top of her with his head in her neck. Breathing heavily he rolls off her and pulls her close pulling a blanket over the two of them.

M gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean her teeth and get ready for bed which is strange to do at 12:30 in the afternoon. M puts on a pair of silk pyjamas and climbs back into bed with a sleeping James.

M snuggles in close and James stirs and puts his arm around her protectively. God she has missed this…to feel the warmth of another human beside her.

Nigel would have thought it was fitting that it was James, more so than his brother…far too much sibling rivalry for him to accept that particular scenario.

M drops off quickly thinking about the men in her life.

James awakes to a sound…a knocking sound. A beautiful sleeping Olivia is beside him as he reaches his phone. It says 7…but it's light out. Could they have slept half the day and all night? The knock again…damn it.

"M…darling someone is knocking at your door. Do you want me to answer it?"

"What…nocking…what time is it?"

"It's 7 am…we slept all day and all night."

"SHIT! Damn!" M leaps up out of the bed and grabs her dressing gown and then looks at Bond who is going into the bath.

"It's Marshall."

"What?"

"We were to do breakfast…stay up here please."

M leaves the room and closes the door and goes to the door. M kicks James' bags to the side out-of-the-way.

Marshall is about to turn away when the door opens to a very adorable looking Olivia in a robe all disheveled from sleep.

"I thought you were gone my dear."

"Sorry Marshall…I've been in bed since yesterday at noon. Come in and I will go get ready…make yourself comfortable."

Olivia hurries upstairs and goes into her room. Bond is just getting out of the shower and Olivia disrobed and enters the stall after him. "James you have to stay up here until we leave to go for breakfast."

"Ok I will just lie here and listen to him try to convince you to bring him up here to your bed…I look forward to seeing the expression on his face. I haven't any clean clothes…my bags are at the bottom of the stairs so could I come down in a towel to meet him?"

"Bond…I can still have you shot and or fired."

"I am capable of being quiet M I am a spy."

M rolls her eyes as she quickly showers and then dries herself putting makeup on before her undergarments and suit.

Bond enjoys watching the process of her getting ready in the morning. The way she styles her short hair and puts her perfume and makeup on. Watching her dress is as erotic as taking off her clothes.

M keeps glancing at his sexy form lying on her bed naked but for a towel. Her heart rate increases as she notices him watching her every move through the mirror while she does her hair.

Marshall moves into the flat noticing her bags by the door. He wonders if she has a radio on upstairs because he hears a quiet conversation.

The coat rack has a man's overcoat hanging. There is a tag on the bags and Marshall reaches down and turns it up to see the name _James Bond_.

M walks down the stairs to see her brother-in-law looking at her intently holding a man's overcoat in his hand.

"Olivia my dear, care to explain?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

M's eyes widen as she walks down to take the coat from Marshall. She sighs while she hangs the offending garment back on the rack.

"Marshall…I was going to tell you…that a romantic relationship with you is not possible."

"He is here...right now...isn't he? Your lover is upstairs."

"Yes, he is."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you had a lover?"

"Ummm…for a while now."

"You don't sound so sure of that my dear…were you cheating on my brother?"

"NO! I would never…"

"I recognize the name my dear Olivia. Nigel told me of the young agent that was in love with you and broke in here to sleep with you."

"He did?"

"I told you we got together weekly."

"Yes…I forgot."

"Just like you forgot to kick your toy boy out of bed last night so he wouldn't be here when I arrived."

"Marshall…really it is not like that…it's complicated…we work together and have for many years."

"Nigel said he was about Judi's age…really Olivia…how can you expect…"

"Expect what Marshall…expect him to stay…to look after me in my dotage as my children are less than close to me compared to what they were with Nigel. Do you actually think I have not thought of all of this? I do not expect him to stay…how can anyone ever expect anyone to stay together these days! You said yourself you left Josephine…but came back out of responsibility for the baby…that is honourable but not as common in this day and age."

"Well, then if this is how you want to run your life, your business is your own…I am disappointed but then no more so than meeting you 50 years ago and not being able to do anything about it because Nigel found you first."

"Are we going to be all right Marshall?"

"Yes…my dear…we...will...we will be fine. Can I meet him?"

M looks surprised by his request. "Yes, of course. I will go get him."

"Invite him to breakfast. You might as well use me as a test before you introduce him to your children…if that is your plan Olivia."

"I have not had time to think on that yet and it will also be up to James."

Olivia takes Bond's bags upstairs with her knowing that his clean clothes are inside and he is likely still in bed naked waiting for them to leave.

Bond is standing by the door in a towel when she opens it and hands him the bags.

"So did you hear all that?"

"Yes, I did. I will get changed and be down in a moment."

"You do not have to James…if you would rather not meet my family I will understand."

Bond drops the bags on the bed and turns to wrap her in a hug. "Why wouldn't I want to meet them. If they mean something to you then they're important to me also."

M smiles and leaves to entertain Marshall.

Bond comes down the stairs and into the sitting room. Marshall rises out of his chair to shake his hand.

M makes the introductions.

"You are the bodyguard from the restaurant. Why didn't you tell me that night Olivia?"

M blushes. "We were not together then…not in the sense that we are now."

"Good to hear, or you should not have let me kiss you that night."

Bond smiled and nodded his head. "That's true M…very improper."

Marshall laughs and so does Bond. Olivia puts her hands on her hip and glares at both of them.

"Why Em…short for Emma?"

"It is the letter M, a code designation no one I work with but James, my chief of staff and the PM know my true name…well beside family but they are not to know exactly what I do."

"I promise not to tell your name…I will call you M also but I will not promise not to share scandalous stories from your past…if asked."

"Marshall! How would you know…oh never mind. This is Nigel's way of coming back and haunting me isn't it."

Marshall chuckles. "You could look at it that way… M."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them enter the restaurant and get settled.

"So I cannot ask either of you questions about what you do but I can ask about your future plans. James what are your intentions towards my sister-in-law and M do you plan on introducing him to the family next week?"

Bond smiles and grasps M's hand. "My intentions are to spend as much time with my love for as long as she will have me."

"Good answer young man…see that you look after her or I will have to come and take over."

"James, do you want to meet my children, grandchildren and Marshall's brood next weekend?"

"I would be delighted as long as I am not working and that is entirely up to my shrew of a boss."

M swats his arm.

Marshall watches them together closely and although it hurts him to admit it…Olivia is downright glowing with love for the handsome younger man.

"It will be quite a surprise for them all next week…there may be some fireworks."

"Yes, I know Marshall."

"So what are some of these scandalous stories?"

Marshall winks at M. "I think we will wait for the weekend to share them with the entire family. I will tell them of all the trouble she caused in my parents home the minute she stepped over the threshold."

"What! I did no such thing…really they will not understand that in this day and age Marshall."

"Now I really want to know…dish."

"Well, she came home with Nigel from university and my parents were not yet home…I was visiting too…to meet the woman in my brother's life but I was out with some blokes…"

"Oh god…Marshall please no…"

James leans forward with a smile on his face trying to guess at all the compromising positions she could have been caught in.

"Well, my dear I can tell this one to James or I can save it for your children."

M's face was redder than James had ever seen it.

"I think you had better tell me this one Marshall because she can have me kill you by next week if you threaten to tell it to the children."

"You know me so well James…but please refrain from the idle death threats…that's my job."

"Yes, it is my love…I think I received one just this morning when I threatened not to stay hidden upstairs."

Marshall laughed and continued the story. "James I am sure you could imagine what a couple of young university student alone in the house would get up to."

"Yes, I can…M you minx…before you even met the in-laws you were breaking in their furniture."

"Marshall I will get you back for this."

"I at least got home first and managed not to barge in because I saw them through the window…I managed to stall the parents coming down the lane and made enough noise to get them dressed and off the sofa."

"So they didn't catch them in the act?"

"Well, thanks to me no but after the introduction and tea Nigel showed her to his room…he was bunking with me while the girlfriend was there. Suddenly my father and mum are standing at the bottom of the stairs calling us for dinner. As we are about to enter the dinning room my father says to Nigel. W_ill I have to stay up late tonight to guard any doors son?_ Nigel just laughed and said _of course not_. Then my mother says _I think they're done with that already. _As she pulls out Olivia's bra she found in the cushions of the sofa from behind her back and hands it back to her."

M is staring into her coffee a very bright shade of red even after 50 years.

Marshall and James are in hysterics. James has tears in his eyes picturing it all.

"So were you forced to marry him because of being caught?"

"No and for your information Nigel snuck back into his room that night anyway…so there!"

"I know he did my dear…I know…I also know that you are very...vocal…"

"MARSHALL! I can't believe that you saw us from the window…I can't believe how bloody embarrassed I am about what happened over 50 years ago."

"Yes, I saw and it left an impression I will never forget my dear." Olivia tosses a bread roll at him.

"I give…I give…don't have your boy here make me swim with the fishes."

Bond has never imagined M as anything but the proper imposing boss that she has been for MI6 the last 20 years. There is so much he doesn't know but wants to discover about her.

M has had a lifetime that Bond has missed and a family that can give him endless amounts of information on his favourite subject.

They say their goodbyes and Bond takes M to work.

"Marshall took that better than I expected."

"He is not a bad bloke…he has it bad for you…If I had to make a bet M, he's wanted you since he saw you half-naked on his parent's sofa."

M blushes again at the thought…all these years…wonder how long Marshall was peeping through the bloody door…damn she was more than half-naked and they were far past making out at that point.

"We need to discuss some ground rules for work James. I will not have you loitering around my office all day while you are bored…that includes Moneypenny's office, pestering her."

"We will then need to discuss our living arrangements then M because I don't want to spend a night without you to wake up to…while I'm in London. I will be requiring phone sex when I'm out of the country."

M swats his arm. "James! Do get this all out of your system before we reach the office and wipe that infernal smirk off your face."

"I thought you liked my face?"

"Argh…I suppose I will have to give my driver and bodyguard a vacation so that you driving me home every night does not seem suspicious."

"If I get called away you will need one unless you use Tanner…on second thought don't use Tanner."

"Why ever not?"

"Tanner has a crush on you and I don't trust the man since he more than enjoyed your little make out session in the pool house."

"Yes he did. I never took you for such a jealous man James. I thought you would have a far more casual attitude to relationships."

"I usually have been…but you…you are different and you took a long time to snag…I don't know if you realize this M but I am really…really good looking. Women usually have me pictured naked and in their beds before I even have a chance to buy them a drink."

"Ha..my god, you do think highly of your reflection my dear boy…but do they care at all about the inside?"

"No and that is why I love you M…I love you inside out and you are the only one to know me inside and out…and still loves me."

Bond grabs her hand and pulls it to his lips as he pulls into the parking garage, knowing it will be the last time he can touch her openly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours M calls Bond to her office. There is a mission to Afghanistan that Bond needs to carry out.

"007, you will be gone a week unless there are problems."

"That would be seven days without you. Wait…are you trying to avoid having me meet your children?"

"No…you are the only 00 just lying about doing nothing."

"I don't think what I do while lying around lately is nothing M"

Tanner rolls his eyes. "Do I have to hear this just because I'm the only one that knows?"

"I apologize, Mr. Tanner. Bond what did I tell you about rules at work."

"Not to touch you…I am not touching you and besides it doesn't count with Bill here. Consider it revenge for making out with my girl Tanner."

M rolls her eyes and tosses a folder at James. "Go see Q and then head to the airport."

"What…so soon…Bill can you go distract Moneypenny from listening at the door for a bit."

"I will as long as you don't expect me to cover for long enough for you two…you know."

"Tanner! Enough out of both of you! Bond I am using you as the resource you are…I bloody well just gave my driver and bodyguard a week off. So, yes this mission is a surprise to me also…they often are as I cannot personally control the minds of our enemies to allow us any downtime. So please don't make this difficult and do as ordered and go to Q branch. Tanner I will need you as a driver if you are so inclined."

Tanner nods and smiles until he notices the glare emanate from Bond's eyes. Tanner quickly leaves her office.

Bond moves around M's desk and pulls her out of her chair and into his arms.

"I know that this is against the new work rules but I did not expect this...leaving so soon."

"I will miss you to dear boy but we have our duty…just come back to me…please come back to me."

James kisses her passionately and she kisses him back. M cannot believe how quickly he has infiltrated her life and heart. M knew she would have to send him out eventually but again…so soon.

M pushes him away and straightens her clothes physically distancing herself from him and the emotions bubbling to the surface at his leaving. Each time he leaves it could be the last she sees him.

This has become real for them as they stared into each others eyes waiting for the other to say something.

M spoke first. "I will miss you. Don't get in to any trouble…I don't think I can come get you out of trouble again by being your mother. I will have to deal with the PM soon because of the last time."

"Goodbye then…stay out of trouble yourself. I will warn Tanner on my way out to make sure you are safe while I'm gone."

They share a quick kiss and Bond leaves her office. M feels lonely without him already.

Bond finds Tanner sitting on the edge of Moneypenny's desk.

"I have to go now Bill but I want you to…look after her."

"I will and good luck Bond."

Moneypenny's confused by the odd nature of their conversation. Maybe it has something to do with the mission they just completed together.

Bond says his goodbyes and leaves.

"What was that all about Bill?"

"Oh…just that M has given her driver and bodyguard time off and Bond was going to fill in."

"Bond a bodyguard for M? That would be odd but I guess you wouldn't have to vet him."

"No, you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M has had a cleaner in and done her entire flat. The three rooms are ready for her visitors to arrive.

Judi and Sam with their two, Emily and Jason and Ryan and Sara with Elizabeth are due that night and her solitude was about to become chaos.

The good sort of chaos…children laughing and running. M purchased enough food for an army and inflatable mattresses for the den and even a toy tent for them to sleep in.

M is out with her new driver Tanner having him help her buy gifts for the children and grandchildren. Marshall has contacted her daily going through a similar procedure for his brood.

David and his wife Kate from Montreal and their son Marshall and Isabel and her husband Frank and their daughter Josephine.

They all arrive on Friday and the big get together will be on Saturday at M's flat for lunch and visiting and then out to dinner…Marshall has arranged dinner.

The two families will separate and go to their respective homes for the night and meet back at M's Sunday morning for a catered brunch.

M is missing James but glad he will miss the chaos of a family occasion and she isn't ready to deal with that more public aspect of their relationship…it is just too new.

Bond's been delayed on this mission but has called her regularly. Tanner has been distracting Moneypenny on those occasions to give her some privacy.

The children arrive and the weekend begins. Things go extremely well considering M's children are often annoyed by her lack of parenting in their youth.

Marshall is the reason they are being nice about everything. Marshall reminds them so much of their father…they were very close to Nigel and miss him as much as she does.

Marshall's children are a little older but still look like they did as children…time passes so quickly and M has not stopped to smell the roses as much as she should have.

Regrets are unprofessional but there is still time now. Things are changing and the idea of retirement is beginning to appeal to M.

Saturday evening the family jokes around on their return to M's flat and the children squeal and run in the door running down the hall to their den fort room as the adults enter behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond's banged up and bruised…christ he needs to see M. The doctors have him on a potent mix of drugs that make him loopy but he has a single-minded desire to see her. Bond knows he's too drugged out to make love to her but he would still like to try.

The taxi drops him off and he easily breaks into her flat. Bond stumbles over some things…toys he thinks and makes it to the sofa. Bond just needs to rest his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi moves into the sitting room and heads to the bar with Ryan following.

"MOTHER! What in the…care to come and explain this."

Ryan moves into the room and stands beside his sister to see what Judi's looking at.

"Yes, mother…care to explain?"

M looks at the faces of her children and where they are looking, knowing who is there before even looking. M closes her eyes for a moment and takes in a breath to fortify herself for what is about to happen.

Sam and Sara stand in the entry way with confusion all over their faces.

M turns to them before they enter the room enough to see a passed out James Bond on her sofa…why does this always seem to happen.

"Sam, Sara could you please see to the children while I have a word with my children."

The two in-laws look confused as they see a hand appear on the back of the sofa and the head of a man appears and a groan is heard.

Sam and Sara turn and leave down the hall.

James head is pounding as he wakes to see a woman who looks just like his M…with dark hair and a young Nigel…is he hallucinating?

M moves to the sofa and looks at Bond and then to her children. "James Bond I would like to introduce you to my children, Judi and Ryan. This is James Bond…my…my employee."

Judi frowns and crosses her arms. "Employee…the man looks done in and beaten up."

"M…M...sorry…I forgot."

Ryan moves protectively beside M and pulls her back a bit. "Are you sure it's safe he seems drunk…what is he doing here?"

"It is safe…he would not harm me."

Judi's eyes go wide. "My god…oh my god...he's your lover…shit! Mum but he's….so young."

Ryan looks at James. "M…who the hell is M?"

Bond is still hurting and now he has royally stepped in it. Bond stands suddenly and sways while reaching for M's hand. Ryan pulls her away but M shakes her son's arms off her and moves to take Bond's hand.

"I am M and this is my…boyfriend and now that I have said those words I realize how odd it sounds. We have recently begun a relationship and I hope that you will get to know him and keep you minds open."

M holds her free hand up as she see's by her daughter's posture that she is about to object.

"Before either of you start with me you have to know something about me that you do not know. You cannot tell your own spouses nor your children. In fact you may have to sign the official secrets act."

Ryan and Judi looked shocked but stay quiet.

"My title is M. The two of you have always been upset by my constant work and judgemental about the time I've spent away from this family. I will now tell you why, once and only this once. I am the head of…MI6 and I have been for 20 years. I was section head in Hong Kong when you were at University. James is one of my agents and he has just returned from a dangerous mission to the Middle East that I sent him on. I will not repeat these words again and you will not either. National security is at stake and explains my absences in your youth that you have always detested me for. I did what I could to keep this county safe for you and your children to grow up in. Your father knew a great deal more than he let on but he supported me and remained quiet for reasons of safety."

Judi puts a hand to her mouth as a tear escapes her eye. Ryan looks bemused as he takes in all the information. All the pieces are clicking into place and all the animosity slips away with understanding.

Ryan moves forward and holds out his hand to Bond who accepts and shakes it. Then he wraps his mother in a big hug. It must have been so hard for her to keep all this from them all those years. Ryan kisses her head and releases her.

Judi follows and hugs her mother after Ryan releases her. Then she stands in front of Bond and looks him up and down and gives him a wink. "Mum…he is a looker…well done."

Bond smiles at M's daughter. Judi moves forward and wraps him in a hug.

Bond likes this one and he smiles at M and winks.

"Bond release my daughter…now!"

"Awe…M now who is the jealous one?"

"You, and her husband and children are in the next bloody room."

Ryan's eyes go wide. "What can we tell them?"

"Well, darling we will tell them the truth…we are a couple just skip the job details."

Bond smiles and wraps M in a big hug. "M darling it is so good to be home."

Judi laughs. "Welcome to the family Mr. Bond."

M smiles and gives James a kiss so happy that her children are accepting him.

"Come on boyfriend…I want you to meet our grandchildren."

James stops for a second as his eyes widen at the realization that he in a sense has just become a step grandfather.

"I do work fast…single man forever and overnight a stepfather with step grandchildren."

They laugh and move down the hall so that James Bond can meet the rest of his new family.


End file.
